I Will Always Love You
by ashlynthestory-creator
Summary: Lily Potter is a single mum, taking care of Vivica and Harry Potter. On a trip to Diagon Alley, she meets a man of the past that she had not seen in ten years and it unravels years of secrets, hopes and lies.
1. History becomes a Mystery

"Mum, can Fred, George and me go to the Qudditch Shop please? We already bought all of our stuff and all we will do is look around!" Vivica asked her mother with large pleading shiny green eyes.

Mrs. Potter and Mrs. Weasley exchanged secret, non-verbal mother codes.

"As long as you take Charlie and Ron with you," Mrs. Weasley compromised.

"Okay," mumbled Fred, already heading down the street.

"And Harry," Mrs. Potter gently pushed her son towards his sister. She frowned down at him, but led him to the shop with her friends after receiving a stern look from her mother. As usual, Harry's appearance in Diagon Alley was made an event as random people gave him huge smiles and some of the older ones shook his hand.

"I should start making money off of you," Vivica smirked as she wavered off another one of Harry's fans. "We should charge five galleons per autograph. Split the money fifty-fifty."  
"Why would you get half when its _Harry's_ autograph?" George questioned.

"Because," she said smugly. "I thought of the idea, did I not?"  
"She has a point," said Bill. "Here we are."

"OH MY GOD!" The eleven-year-olds exclaimed. Fred and George ran towards the broom while Vivica had to half-run, half-carry Harry to the new Nimbus '98.  
Vivica ran her pale fingers over the smooth finishing of the broom's handle. "I'd marry this broom,"

"Not if I marry it first," Fred replied and examined each clean cut bristle. Harry and Ron exchanged secret smiles. Their siblings are absolutely in love with Qudditch, so much so that all three of them have agreed to be signed into the same league.

"Miss Potter,"

Vivica broke out of her trance and looked behind her because usually, if anyone addressed a Potter, it would be Harry.

"Madam Hootch!" she exclaimed and gave the teacher an enormous smile. She was her father's personal Qudditch trainer until his sixth year, when she went on maternity leave. She often bought her daughter, Cammie, over for tea and visits while she and James talked about his future Qudditch career. After is unfortunate death, her visits slowly became less and less until about two years ago, when it just stopped. It was very nice to see her again.

"Isn't that a beauty," Madam Hootch admired the broom behind them. "It's a shame that first years can't own one yet, it'd be great that you could get a head start for Qudditch try-outs in your third-year."

Vivica nodded. "I practice on dad's old brooms though, since mum doesn't seem to want to buy them."

"Very well then, I might just take you under my wing as well. And how about you little Harry? Have you been practicing with your sister as well?"  
"Yes Ma'am." Harry nodded quietly.

"How positions do you play?" she asked as if she were talking down to a two-year-old.  
"I practice seeking, since every other position is kind of taken,"

"Very good!" Madam Hootch clapped her hands. "It's Giovanni's last year, we'll be glad to take you when it's time."

"Thank you, Ma'am." Harry slowly crept behind his sister. He might be the 'Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter,' but he's shyer than a hippogriff. It was Vivica who was the outgoing one of the siblings. And the smart one. And the athletic one. And the talented one. Both siblings were somewhat jealous of another, with Harry being one of the most amazing wizards of all time and Vivica being miss-all round-perfect. They also competed for their mother's love. Mrs. Potter would be less harsh on Harry during punishments and treated him very gently, as if he was as fragile as glass. This angered Harry, since he did not want to be pitted or treated like a baby. He wanted to be treated like his big sister. Vivica would get more chores and work around the house, but that came with a small price to pay for all the freedom and responsibility she got. Mrs. Potter would spend hours with Vivica in their potions lab and study learning and creating who-knows-what. They both wonder that if James had still been around, they'd both get more time with their mother.

"I'd best be going," Madam Hootch said. "Cammie's with her father at the sweet shop, and he'd obviously over feed her on those nasty treats. I'll see you in class on Tuesday, Vivica and Weasleys!"

Vivica and the twins waved her off and returned their attention to the brand-new broom, but it was gone.

"Where'd it go?" Vivica asked, puzzled.

"Hey Weasels, bet you'd have to sell your house and about a hundred of Potter's signature for this," a young blonde boy caressed his new broom while his father paid for it.

"Shut-up," Fred snapped and lunged forward, but Charlie held him back and told him to calm down.  
"Yeah, you son of a death-eater," Vivica hissed.

"'Least my mum isn't a mudblood," he glowered back.

Vivica whipped out her brand new wand. "Take it back you dark little snake,"  
"Dad," Malfoy nervously tugged at his father's robes.

"Almost done, Draco, calm yourself,"

Before Vivica could cast a curse however, Mrs. Potter entered the shop.

"Vivica what are you doing?" she demanded angrily.

"That blonde bloke Malfoy insulted you and the Weasleys," she replied, easing her wand down.

"Doesn't give you a right to curse him, the boy isn't even in Hogwarts yet." Mrs. Potter snapped, then whirled around to the smirking Malfoy's father. "Excuse Mr. Malfoy, but if you would kindly tell you son to keep his rude opinions to himself."

The Senior Malfoy's eyebrows shot up in surprise, but before he could think of a snide remark, one of his friends appeared at his side.

"Lucius," said the man deep, drawling voice. "I need to speak with you,"

"Of course, I was just going to tell Mrs. Potter her that her parenting advice is not needed for me, since my son does not whip out a wand at the tiniest insult.

The dark haired man faced her and both faces mirrored surprise and astonishment.

"Severus," Mrs. Potter said quietly.

"Lily," Snape's eyes were beginning to get wet. It's been almost a decade since he'd last seen her, and it hurt his heart to see the widow that he had helped create standing in front of him.

"Mum," Vivica asked quietly and stepped to her mother's side.

Snape gave her a sad smile.

"Vivica, this will be your Potions Professor this year," Mrs. Potter said softly. Vivica had never seen her delicate. "Professor Snape,"

"Good afternoon, Professor Snape," she offered her and he squeezed it tight.

"I hope that your mother has taught you well, Miss Evans?" he asked gently, which caused Charlie's mouth to hang open. Never in his life had he seen Snape ever talk to a student in a gentle tone. Not even his Slytherin students.

"I'm sorry sir, my last name his Potter," Vivica said.

Mrs. Potter led the children out quickly when she saw the hurt and pain in those onyx eyes.

XXX

"Molly, it broke his heart," Mrs. Potter explained over tea while their children were out in their make-shift Qudditch Pitch.

"He was going to find out that she's a Potter in school anyways," reasoned as she sipped her warm chamomile.

"It killed him that she didn't remember either," Mrs. Potter toyed with her tea cup.

"Lily Potter, I honestly do not understand why you feel his pain when he didn't feel yours after what he did to you," Mrs. Weasley snapped in a motherly tone. When Mrs. Potter said nothing, she continued. "After all, he joined the Death Eaters and called you a-oh- mud blood when you went to save him! Did he not feel sad for you? When you lost your infant child's father because of his dark beliefs?"  
Mrs. Potter turned to face her. "He did. He understood, and I didn't want his apology."  
Mrs. Weasley's mouth hung open. "What happened?" she demanded eagerly.

"He said he was sorry, but he wouldn't quit the job for a reason he could not tell me. Then I said that he was lying and took Vivica away from him. He hasn't seen her since today. I'm a terrible person!" Mrs. Potter sobbed. "I haven't let a man see his child for ten years!"

"Shhhh," Mrs. Weasley soothed. "It was all because of that one reason. Do you know what it is?"  
"No," she managed to choke out.

"Then see! You haven't done anything wrong, sweetie."

"Yes I have," she argued. "I fell in love with him, and created this mess."

XXX

Snape sat quietly in his study at home for hours, looking through a half-finished album. There were pictures of his daughter, a plump, green-eyed, dark haired little angel that called him "Da-da" instead of "Professor Snape, Sir". The baby Vivica would immediately fall silent in his arms when she cried and her first smile was projected at him. How could he have been so stupid and joined brainwashing cult known as the Death Eaters?

"Severus," Malfoy stepped in, and crossed over to his desk. "Missing your little, mud blood?" he smirked as he eyed the picture of the three of them at Vivica's first Christmas.

"It's just that when I ran into her," Snape admitted. "I felt so bad."  
Malfoy scoffed and Snape ignored it. "I haven't seen Vivica in ten years. How would you feel if you hadn't seen Draco in that long?" he snapped.

"Firstly, don't you dare compare you mud blood child to my Draco,"  
Snape gave him a nasty glare. "I don't care what you say about Lily. She picked Prince Potter over me. But you don't _ever_ say anything about my daughter," he hissed.

"Whatever," Malfoy said, clearly scared, but didn't dare show it. "I'm just saying that it would be terrible, yes, but I'd most likely forget him in ten years time."

"OUT!" Roared Snape.

Malfoy chuckled rudely, but edged out of the office.

Snape put his palms on his face as a small tear slid off his face.


	2. The Two Fathers

The morning of the 1st of September dawned bright and crisp. The amount of Monday morning computers began to dwindle, but Hogwarts students filled the station. On platform 9 ¾ parents where giving out bone-crushing hugs and wet kisses and warnings about behaving, being good students and having fun. After Vivica hugged her brother and promised to write all about Hogwarts, she turned to her mother.

"Have a good term, and see you and Christmas Via," Mrs. Potter hugged her daughter, and whispered in her ear. "Be good, be smart and be safe."  
"What about Professor Snape?" she asked quietly. She was a little nervous of the man from yesterday's encounter.

"Treat him like any other professor," Mrs. Potter said calmly. "Surely, you'll be fine,"  
"Alright," Vivica pulled away. She was almost the height of her mother already when Mrs. Potter gave her one last kiss.  
"Have fun!" she said enthusiastically as Vivica boarded the train.

Vivica waved back and sat into a compartment with Fred and George.

"Finally!" Fred breathed as the train began to throttle forwards. "We are finally out of the watchful eyes of our parents."  
"Yeah, but under the watchful eye of a hundred professors," George scoffed.

"But they won't shadow us like a hawk. There are like, a thousand kids there," Fred argued.

"Guys, just don't do anything really stupid, like blow up a toilet seat or something," Vivica warned half-heartily.

George chuckled. "You're uncle Remus said that James did something like that in his second year. Said it was like a sink or something."

"No worries," Fred said smoothly. "We've got better ideas than blowing up a toilet seat,"  
The compartment door slid open.

"Excuse me," said a dark-skinned girl with shinny, chocolate eyes. "Mind if I sit here? Every where else is full."  
"Of course," Vivica slid over and let her sit down. "Are you a first year too?"  
"Yeah," she said timidly and looked in her lap.

"I'm Vivica by the way." She held out her hand. "Vivica Potter,"

The girl took it. "Angelina Johnson. Are you, by any chance-"  
Vivica smirked. "Harry Potter's sister. Unfortunately, yes,"

Angelina laughed too. "So the 'Boy who lived,' is just another annoying younger brother?"  
"That sums it up. I suppose you've got a brother to."  
"Yeah, Andrew is five and Aiden is nine. They can't wait to start here too,"  
Fred waved his arms in their faces. "We're still here too you know,"

"Sorry," Vivica giggled in apology. "That's Fred and that's George Weasley."

"Hi," she shook both of their hands.

"So Angelina, what house do you think you'll be sorted in?" George inquired.

"My dad was a Gryffindor and my mum was a Ravenclaw, so I'm really sure." Angelina explained.

"Well we're Gryffindors for life," Fred, George and Vivica exchanged high-fives.

Angelina smiled. "I guess I can persuade my mind enough for Gryffindor. Ravenclaws are really smart, but they can be boring sometimes."

"Hey, anything is fine with us aslong as you are not a Slytherin Snake," Fred said grimly, clutching his wand.

"Obviously," said Angelina. "I'd never be a snake,"  
"Or a Hufflepuff," said George. "What the hell is Hufflepuff for anyways,"  
"The rejects!" Fred snorted with laughter.

"My cousin said that their Qudditch team is good though," Angelina said.

"You're into Qudditch? You are officially our new best friend!" Vivica laughed.

XXX

"That's your 'quick note?'" Fred eyed Vivica's novel.

"How long is yours?" she enquired as she looked around the stationary table for ribbion.

"This is all it says. 'Dear Mum and Dad. We are safe and got sorted into Gryffindor. Love, Fred and George'. What does yours say?"  
"Ahem," she cleared her throat for emphasis. "Dear Mum and Harry, I got sorted into Gryffindor along with Fred and George and our new friend Angelina Johnson-"  
"I'm already bored, later Via," Fred tied up the scroll and handed it to Professor McGonagall.

She scowled in his direction and looked over her letter one more time.

_Dear Mum and Harry,_

_I got sorted into Gryffindor! So did Fred and George and our new friend Angelina Johnson. The hat did something strange though, it thought that I would be great for Slyterin! It's sounds silly and he said that I have some Slytherin blood in me too. Did dad have any Slytherin relatives? Anyways, the feast was fun and Professor Dumbledore is a really cool wizard. Hogwarts is such an amazing school but I still really miss you!_

_Love, _

_Vivica_

Should she add the part about the pesky Slytherins trying to friends with her because of her brother or Professor Snape, and how he looked really sad, rather than really angry like most of the older students describe him?

'_No'_ she thought. She certainly did not want her mother to worry because if Lily Potter worried, she would get her Godfather Remus involved and she'd obviously tell the Weasleys who would get Percy to look after her no doubt. She sighed and handed her head of house the letter.

"Thank-you Miss Potter," Professor McGonagall smiled at her. "I see you inherited Lily's penmanship."  
"Oh, yes," Vivica smiled falsely.

"Lily was one of my best students," McGonagall went on. "I'm hoping the same for you too dear,"  
"It isn't me you have to worry about professor; it's the Weasley twins."  
"Oh heavens no!" she exclaimed. "Their brothers are all magnificent students as well."  
Vivica laughed. "Just you wait professor! May I ask you a question?"  
"Of course dear," McGonagall said. "Feeling homesick already?"  
"No," she half-lied. "Are their any portraits of my dad?"  
It took McGonagall an extra second to answer. She was going to say that he was alive but held her tongue just in time. "Of James Potter,"  
"Yes, professor,"  
"Yes there is, he had one made after your brother was born for our Qudditch Hall of Fame."

Vivica gave a large, genuine grin now. "May we see it please?" she asked eagerly.

Professor McGonagall surveyed the room. "Hmm, perhaps after everyone is done. I am going that way to the owlery any ways."

"Thank you very much professor!"

"You're very welcome dear, and Vivica?"  
"Yes professor?"  
"Try and not tell your mother about this,"  
Vivica gave her a confused look. "Of course, professor; but why?"

McGonagall gave her a stern look. "Just don't,"  
Vivica already knew that McGonagall was not a woman to be crossed.

"Yes, Professor McGonagall."

XXX

"James," McGonagall hissed. "James, wake up!"

"Professor," the groggy Mr. Potter said. "Why are you-"  
"You've got a visitor," she said simply. "Watch her while I go mail these," McGonagall briskly walked down the corridor to the owlery, leaving Vivica and Mr. Potter in the torch-lit hallway.

"Hi," Vivica said shyly.

"Hello," he said. "And who might you be?"  
She gave him an unsure smile. "You don't recognize me?"  
Mr. Potter took a while observing her before he had his 'eureka!' moment. "VIVICA!" he shouted happily and got annoyed hushes from neighboring portraits. "My god, are you as tall as Lily now? You grew so much!"

"Yeah," Vivica blushed. "It took you a while to remember dad,"

"I am sorry, but I have not seen you in years! You're turning out to be even more beautiful than Lily, Baby Via. I'm going to have to be patrolling these halls for boys," he laughed. "How is Lily?" he asked, in a more modest tone.

"Mum is fine. She taught me so much."

"Of course she would! She's a bloody genius. And Harry, how's my boy."  
"Harry's great too." She smiled sadly. "You sort of made him into a superstar,"  
"That's my boy. No dark happenings at all?" he asked curiously.

Vivica shook her head, making her glossy black whip around her face.

"How's Qudditch?" he asked enthusiastically.

"Amazing, me and the Weasley twins played in pee-wee Qudditch teams until June."

"And how are you skills?" he inquired.

"I don't want to sound cocky," she grinned. "But I suppose I am a pretty great chaser."  
"That's my girl," he grinned proudly. "If I were alive I'd be smoldering you in such a tight squeeze that you wouldn't be able to breathe!"

"Daddy," she laughed. "God, I missed you so much!"

"I know, baby Via. It hurts, how much I miss you."

"Can I ask you a question dad?" she asked cautiously.

"Sure,"  
"Why couldn't we keep your portrait at home? I'm sure mum would love to see you and all,"  
Mr. Potter raised a brow. "McGonagall didn't tell you did she?"

"No," Vivica replied quietly.

"Promise you won't get mad at me?" Mr. Potter asked.

"Yeah,"  
"You're mother, you see, is so emotionally unstable that Dumbledore decided not to give her this portrait. It's like, she would not accept my death and keep on thinking that my portrait is the real live James,"

"Oh!" she smacked her forehead in realization. "How did I not get that?" she asked in frustration.

"You're your mother's daughter alright."  
"Not when it comes to Qudditch. Mum can't ride a broom." Vivica smirked.

"Are you sure you did not get sorted into Slytherin you evil little thing?" James teased.

"Nah," she said dismissively. "The hat considered it though,"  
Mr. Potter chuckled nervously. "The hat does that."  
"Phew," she breathed.

"Do still have that fake sorting hat from Zonko's that I'd gotten you?" he asked.

"Yes, but it sorts everyone into Hufflepuff. Remus also said that I can have all your brooms, much to mum's dismay."

James laughed whole-heartedly. "She won't buy you a new one? I'm think the last broom I had was a Nimbus 1987. I'm going to tell Remus to take some of my money out and buy you the latest model? What are we on? The Nimbus 1995?"  
"It's the 98' and it is gorgeous, but I couldn't let you. And you talk to Remus still!"  
"Oh yeah, he's pretty stable for a werewolf," Mr. Potter said dismissively. "You look tired, my Qudditch Queen." He said when she suppressed a yawn.

"I like that nick-name," she smiled tiredly.

"I believe it's time to go now," Professor McGonagall said as she came up behind her student.

"Aw," Vivica sighed but complied with her professor out of her exhaustion.

"Goodnight, Baby Via, my Qudditch Queen," Mr. Potter said proudly.

"Goodnight daddy," she waved to him as she left behind McGonagall.

"_Daddy," _Severus snorted as he walked back to his office.

XXX

Vivica hastily looked into her lap as the professor cleared his throat and crossed over to his podium above the students. He blinked a few times, before turning to look at the class again, but he avoided his daughter's eyes whilst he scanned the class.

"There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion-making. However, for those select few..." He glanced quickly down at Vivica, before returning his glare to the class in general. "Who possess, the predisposition... I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death."

He seemed to have the class at this, for his first-years didn't even to blink minus a couple exceptions.

"Weasley," he drawled out his name as if it were a disease. "Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Fred shook his head.

"You don't know? Well, let's try again. Where, Mr. Weasley, would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?"

"I dunno," George replied.

"And what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"We dunno' sir," the twin said in an uncanny unison.

"Pity, Gryffindors-"  
"Excuse me, sir," Vivica's hand was still in the air from a few minutes ago.

"Yes," He asked as dismissively as possible, not wanting to break down in tears in front of his students upon hearing his daughter talk. He realized it was the first time he had heard her voice, it was sweet, yet there was an air of determination mixed in there.

"Sir, Asphodel and Wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of the Living Death, a Bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for Monkshood and Wolfbane, they are the same plant which also goes by the name of Aconite."

He was quite surprised at this. The questions he had used to through off the Weasleys were not ment for advanced third-years. He felt a tinge of pride when he heard her come up with the beautiful answer; maybe it would be a good reason to keep her after class.

"You are correct, Miss –er-Potter. However answering a question that is not for to answer is simply showing off to your classmates. This will never do, see me after class,"

He quickly looked away from the surprise and confusion written on her face.

"I did say that Miss Potter was correct, so why aren't you writing this down!" he snapped at the class, and they quickly began scribbling down anything that looked liked writing.

"You're instructions are on the board for you to brew a simple memory potion, you've got the rest of the class."

The nervous first years flurried about the room, grabbing ingredients and setting up their potions, however Vivica looked professional and calm, as if she had brewed this potion multiple times. Fred, George and Angelina sat at her table and she was already prepping her Snare Root's before everyone at her table had added water. This was the only trick in the potion, you had cut the root with the blunt, flat side rather than the sharp side, so it would conceal its juices. Snape watched proudly as Vivica was the only one to have done it correctly, but scowled at her Gryffindor-ness as she helped her table with their roots as well. _'She's certainly got Lily's blood,'_ he thought.

Fred raised his eyebrows at and gave her a bemused expression at the end of the lesson, and George and Angelina muttered a solemn 'good luck.' She kept her expression neutral as she made her way to the professor. She was not nervous, for some reason she knew she was not in trouble. Vivica had plenty of experience from knowing when she is trouble and when she wasn't. When her mother called her down, he had an edge, a warning tone in his voice when he discovered that she did not finish her reading. Other times, when her mother called her down, it was for allowances or assignments that he wanted her to see. All adults seemed to use the same phrase for calling children, but they had a very distinct tone when addressing them for their actions; this is what Vivica caught onto fast.

She slowly made her way up to the front of his desk once the rest of the class piled out.

"You wished to see me professor," she addressed clearly, looking him straight in the eye, standing up straight and tall.

Snape stood up, fumbled about on some papers in the process and took in his girl. She was everything he'd hoped her to be, respectful, intelligent and beautiful. How could he have gone ten years without watching her to grow up to the wonderful daughter she is?

Snape analyzed his calm and confident daughter. Usually first years that were called to seem him after class were swearing up a storm at him inside their heads and scowling or so nervous that they might pee their pants.

"I suppose you realized that we your not in trouble," he said quietly, nodding her over to the chair across his desk. She sat up straight and said a "Yes sir," in response.

"How did you know the answers?" He asked suddenly, out of curiosity.

"My mother works at the St. Mungo's pharmacy and she taught me plenty of things." She answered plainly.

"That is very good of you. When you were a child you loved it when you were read to," he blurted out, coughing to distract her, but being unsuccessful.

"You knew me as a child?" her face relaxed. "That explains it, because you looked very familiar. Especially when I saw you in Diagon Alley!" She said.

Severus narrowed his eyes, as if he was trying to see her memories of them together, to see how much she remembered. "I knew you alright," He pursed his lip, debating whether he should tell her. She had such a good confrontation with Potter that it would kill her too know that he is not her real father.

"Are you related to my dad by any chance?" she pressed on.

_Closer than you can think._

"Because the sorting hat said that I have some Slytherin blood in me, are you, you know-"

"Yes, James Potter and I are distant cousins." He said dryly.


	3. Letters to Lily

Vivica's eyes went huge and her jaw fell to the ground. "Cousins!?"

"Yes," he said quietly.

"But sir, in what way are you two related!" Vivica asked excitedly.

"My mother and his mother were second cousins." He lied smoothly, as if he was returning to his old double-agent days. "End of story,"  
She finally relaxed. "That is incredible sir."  
"Mmhmm," he looked into those beautiful emerald eyes of hers. "I really missed not seeing you for while, my heart leaped when I saw you in that Qudditch Shop a few days ago."

"Really," she grinned. "I'm sorry I did not recognize you; and sorry if my mum was a little-er-out of character. That is completely not normal of her."  
"It is." Snape nodded. "She is usually very kind but she hasn't been herself since James Potter died,"  
Vivica nodded in understanding.

Snape pretended to busy himself with an essay and asked the eleven-year-old: "How was James like as a father,"  
He winced at the excitement in her voice.

"He was really fun, from what I can remember. He taught me how to ride my first mini-broom! He also did a lot of fun tricks with his wand like make rainbows and colourful sparks fly out."

"That's good." He glared at the paper. He knew that he should be happy that James had treated her right but it hurt him so much on how she idolized the man that caused him pain and took both the girls he loved away from him. It also took all his strength to swallow the urge to admit that he was her father; he was the one that loved her with all his heart. Lily would be furious if he did tell her and he knew the woman all to well that she would probably drag her child right out of the school and enroll her in Beauxbatons Academy just too keep the confused child away from him because she was stupid enough to think that he was still under the death eater regime and would have her killed just like her precious husband.

"Sir,"

Snape didn't want to look up until she said 'Daddy,'

"Sir?" she tried again, getting the hint that she should leave. "I believe that I should be going now. Thank you for telling me what you know, sir," as she stood up, Snape finally looked up with his glossy dark eyes.

"It has been a pleasure, Vivica Rose," he gave her a genuine smile when she perked up at the use of her middle name.

"Have a good evening, sir," she waved to him and left steaming potions classroom.

Snape took out a fresh piece of parchment, his inked his quill and began his letter.

_September 2nd 1989_

_Dear Mrs. Lillian Potter,_

_Good evening Mrs. Potter, I would like to inform you that Vivica has made it safely to school and that she is an exceedingly bright student. So bright, in fact, that I had to keep her after school for desperately wanting to answer my questions. While I was talking to her, I realized that you have never mentioned me. Ever. Lily, I know that you hate me for what I did and I hope that you realize that I take full responsibility of my actions and that I regret them. I have changed my ways, Lily, and if you give me another chance; if you let me tell our daughter the truth, I swear to it that you will not regret it. I have been clean for seven years now Lily and I think you should know how much it hurts to have her think of me as just a teacher, not a father that loves him with all his heart.  
Lily, just be logical and think for what is best for our Vivica Rose. You've done a great job over the last ten years but I have to be a part of her life again. She needs a father figure in her life, James was only there for a few years and Remus can not be reliable with his condition. Perhaps if just imagine being in my shoes, not being able to see your daughter in ten years and when you finally get the chance, you cannot hug her and embrace her tell her how much you love her._

_Please consider it Lily, I beg of you._

_Love, _

_Severus_

Snape evaluated his letter. He knew that it did not sound like the normal Snape. But he was not contacting anyone ordinary, he was contacting Lily. The Lily that was the mother of his beloved child and the Lily that he would always love, no matter what she did since he would always love her. He had previously tried to rid all feelings for her but it was like their matching patronesses carried a bond that would never break them apart forever. Although even he could not fool himself with his Slytherin ways. He tried to sound as sorrowful and desperate and helpless as he can to guilt the wretched woman to believe that he was right. He nodded in approval of the result of his letter, sealed it with a charm so that Lily could be the only one to read it and sent his black and grey owl to deliver it in the setting sun.

XXX

After dinner, Snape returned to his office to see that his intelligent bird hooting at his high windowsill. He hurriedly crossed to the bird anxiously untied the letter attached to the it's leg with his fumbling fingers until he frustratingly cut the twine with a spell. Garnet hooted for a treat but Snape shooed him away. With his heart racing, he tore open the envelope and his eyes moved back in forth across the paper like an old muggle typewriter.

_September 2nd 1989_

_Dear Professor Snape,_

_Good night to you professor. I would like to thank you very much for your false flattery and I would like to tell you that the answer is a straight-forward __**no.**_ _The answer has been no for years and my answer has not changed. Remus and Arthur are wonderful father figures and she certainly does not need a death eater as one. You betrayed my trust and your loyalties Severus, and that is something you have not earned back yet. I cannot imagine being in your shoes because I am not that stupid to make selfish decisions. You know that you can not tell her anything unless I give consent so don't you dare try anything. I know you are hurt, but I am in just as much pain because you misguided me and your folk killed off my husband. An apology won't cut it Severus, you have to prove that you are suitable and I know that that will be impossible. In the mean time, don't let our daughter believe in the wrong things._

_Lily Potter_

He glared at the letter, hating Lily for denying him the right of letting his own daughter call her 'daddy.' Why is Lily in so much denial about him? Has he not apologized a million times; has he not explained himself in a million letters? What is the reason that Lily hated him for? He furiously whipped out another piece of parchment and messily wrote back a response.

_Sept. 2nd 1989_

_Lillian Garnet Potter,_

_You have to tell me the real reason for not letting me see our daughter! Are you afraid that I might corrupt her, turn her into a snake! Are you ashamed of me? Have I not explained over millions of letters of how I have changed for the better? You're pleased to see me in pain because you think you are avenging your precious James' death. Or perhaps you don't want your daughter to know that you have flaws too and that you aren't as lovely as people say. You know that I love you and you know that I love Vivica, what is the reason for all this suffering!_

_~Severus_

He sealed it, charmed in and laced it onto the owl's leg before it gave an annoyed hoot and bite to his finger. "Be sure I get a reply," he hissed before she took off. He angrily stomped into his private quarters and took out a glass for his whiskey. He didn't normally drink such a strong substance, but he needed it tonight. For the first time ever, he tried to drown out his memory of what Lily has become.

XXX

Seeing his daughter later in class that day did not even make his mood change. He moodily lectured his class until Vivica became distracted by Garnet at the window.

Snape strode towards the bird and took the letter back. His owl flew off, knowing that snappy Snape wouldn't spare her a treat today.

"Start your assignment," he barked at the first years and made the instructions appear on the board. "Due at the end of class,"  
Vivica raised her hand. When he didn't look her way she dare spoke aloud. "Professor?" she called out.

"What!" he snapped back, felt even angrier when he saw his daughter shudder at his tone of voice and her familiar emerald eyes wince. "Sorry sir, but we can not finish this potion today since it is a two day potion,"  
"Then hand it in tomorrow," he said managed a little more civilly and returned to his desk with the letter. He tore it open quickly and unfolded the letter and scowled at the short reply.

_Sept. 3rd 1989_

_Severus,_

_I'm coming to Hogwarts on Friday to parent night. We'll sort it out there._

_~Lily_

His heart leapt. Now, he might have a chance.


	4. Lily Reconciles

"Mum!" Vivica eloped her mother in a tight squeeze. Lily laughed and hugged her daughter back.

Lily held her at arms length. "My little Gryffindor!" she grinned and hugged her again.

"Where's Harry?" Vivica asked, wanting to show her brother all around her new school. "He's with Remus. I want Hogwarts to be a surprise for him when he comes." Lily winked at her.

Vivica chuckled. "Oh mum!"

"So what teachers are we going to see first?" Lily asked looking at the list Vivica was showing of the order she had to go in. "Professor Flitwick in Charms," she announced.

"Let's go then. Does Professor Flitwick still have his pillows?" Lily said.

"Oh _yes_!" Vivica drawled out and lead her around the school.

XXX

After receiving positive reviews from all of her teachers, especially Professor McGonagall, Madame Hootch and Professor Flitwick and meeting Angelina's parents they headed down to the dungeons.

"Hello professor," Vivica said, all of a sudden shy.

"Hello," Snape smiled at her directly. "You've bought your mother,"  
Lily gave him a cool glare.

"Yes sir," Vivica was getting a hint of the awkwardness in the room.

"Have a seat," Snape gestured towards the seats in front of his desk.

"Thank you," Lily said with a cold politeness.

"Vivica is easily my best student and if I could put her up to the third level, I would."

Vivica beamed at her praise, but Lily raised a brow. "Why can't you move her up?"  
"Because she does not turn twelve until the first of November," Snape said smoothly, challenging Lily's attitude.

"You know my birthday?" Vivica asked in surprise. "Even mum forgets some times!"  
Lily gave her daughter a quick look of warning before looked straight forwards again.

"Mmm," Snape thought. "It isn't that hard of a date."

He retreated his teasing antics after receiving a death glare that rivaled Lucius Malfoy's.

"She has your talent, Lil-I mean, Mrs. Potter." Snape said genuinely, hoping it would help sugar-coat the situation.

"I taught her every thing she knows," she said smugly, then frowned as a pained look flashed across his eyes. "She does have your patience and comprehension though,"

"Thank-you," Snape even dedicated a small smile to her, then Lily realized what she said. "I mean-" she said hastily and looked at her daughter with frightened eyes.

"What? Mum?" Vivica shook her knee.

"She can get skills from her uncle too, Mrs. Potter." Snape laughed distractively. "Even if I am distant and on James side,"

"Yes of course," Lily breathed out in relief. "I just for some reason-"

"Lets just leave it mum," Vivica assured her, feeling a bit embarrassed.

Snape glanced up at the clock. "It's half-past nine. I don't want to be responsible for having you out after curfew, Vivica. I believe you should head up to the dorm rooms now,"

"Alright," she said, relieved to get out of the awkward room. "Goodnight mum, it was great to see you! Promise you will come to my Qudditch Intramurals?"

"Of course," Lily squeezed her tight. "Good night Baby Via, see you on Wednesday,"  
Vivica pecked her mum on the cheek and turned to Snape. "Have a good night sir," she smiled at him and skipped off.

"A good night to you to," he called off to her. She waved before she left and shut the heavy door behind her.

"Severus," Lily said quietly.

"Yes, Mrs. Potter?"

"You can drop that now, she left," Lily reminded him, then continued. "You wanted to kiss her good night to huh?"  
He nodded solemnly.

"Honest to god, you love her Sev?"  
Snape felt some sort of reassurance when she used his nick-name. "You know the answer very well Lily,"  
"I do," she said softly. "I've hurt you so much," her emerald eyes became glazed with tears.

"Yes," Snape mused, willing for her to continue with what he believed to be was a 'lily-pology,'

"But you've done the same with me too," she challenged, shaking off tears.

"And I was the mature one and took action for it," he snapped.

Lily hiccoughed.

"I mean I realized what I did was wrong and said sorry," he said in a more controlled tone. "You were just to blinded my hate to accept it.

"I know you have apologized. I re-read all of those old letters last night and finally realized what you said. Vivica respects you so much; she writes to me every day saying that you treat her like a very rare and special student and how you are the most fun teacher she has,"

Snape felt a grin crawl up his face crossed his arms on top of his desk.

"You know why I can't tell Vivica?" she said through angry tears. "Because, _I'll_ be the bad guy. I will be the person that kept her away from her father for years because I was blinded by hatred for your Death Eater days."

"I am a double agent for Dumbledore you know," he reminded her.

"I do!" she snapped. "I know that you went straight to Dumbledore after you knew You-Know-Who was after us. I know that you were the one that told You-Know-Who to not kill the parents since you knew the baby cannot be spared! I know everything now that I took the time to read the letters! I'm angry with myself for holding the grudge against you! You messed up by joining the Death Eaters, but it ended up hurting the both of us!"  
Lily put her hands on her face to hide the steady flow of how tears. Snape got up and eased her crying figure up slowly. She managed to give him a questioning look and took her to his quarters. He sat her down on the black leather sofa, conjured up some tea and sat down beside her, one arm going around her shoulders the way he had been doing since he was nine to calm her. Once she was all cried out and sipping tea, Snape decided that it was his turn to talk.

"I know you hate me for what I did but do you know why I became a Death Eater in the first place?" Snape questioned, still holding her close.

Lily shook her head.

"I was loosing you. With the stress of school, careers and our little baby that we had to support all we did was fight. To calm me down, I became immersed in the Dark Arts because they fascinated me and drew me away from our chaos. The Dark Arts was my James Potter."  
She nodded sadly. "After James died, I missed him so very much. I suppose I still do. But then, I thought about what I had left. I had Vivica and Harry and all my friends but I was missing a soul mate. I'm independent, I'm me but sometimes I just with I did not have to play the part of 'mummy' and 'daddy'. I knew that I had you but I couldn't face you again. Heck, I couldn't face you in Diagon Alley. I can write anything down, but when it comes to saying it to your face…"

Tears began to water up in his eyes now.

"Lily," he said softly. "You know I'll love you forever. Loving you is like a permanent sticking charm. It just doesn't go away,"  
She gave him a small smile. "Agreed."

"So?" he continued so quietly. "Will we tell our daughter?" He looked at her straight in the eye.

"We have too," she whispered back. "And Sev?"  
"Yes?"  
"I love having you back," she gave him a warm hug.

"We'll never forgive each other," he said slowly.

"But we can put it behind us for now," she replied.

Lily stood up. "I'm off, I don't want it to become midnight by the time I apparate back,"

"You can stay here," Snape offered quickly.

"Severus," she gave him a stern look. "I can apparate here in the morning,"  
"Remus is taking care of Harry," Snape reasoned gesturing for her to sit down. "He was the most responsible marauder."

Lily laughed. "You can walk me to the gates though," she offered.

"I'm not an escort," he snorted but lead her out anyways.

Once they reached the gate, she gave a hug. "See you tomorrow?"  
"Yes," Snape grinned. "Then maybe I can give out my good-night kiss too. It'll be hard to pack ten years worth of love in though,"

"Same here," she said to him. "Good night. Sev,"  
"Good night, Lil. See you in the morning,"

But he never did.


	5. Chemisty

"Minerva," Snape knocked on the door of the most reliant professor.

"Come in," She called out and Snape stepped inside. "Hello, Severus," she smiled and gestured to the seat across her desk, which he took. "How are you?" she asked him fondly, as if her was a misunderstood teenager in love.

Snape handed her a stack of papers. "Forms to give about the upcoming 'Talent Thing,'"

"Thank-you," she took the pink sheets and stashed it in a draw marked 'Gryffindor House Delivery & Distribution Forms.' "How was your night with Lily?"

"She lied to me," he looked down in his lap, squeezing his hands together tight.

"How did she-"

"She said we'd tell Vivica this on Saturday morning. She has not shown up in all weekend." He replied quietly.

McGonagall's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Oh," she said in pity. "Have written to her?"  
"Obviously," he snapped.

"Severus-" McGonagall warned.

"Sorry, but I would have you know that I have common sense," he said, a bland look on his face. McGonagall sighed.

"I know you aren't stupid;" she consoled. "Tell me what happened,"

Snape massaged his temples. "Lily finally decided to tell Vivica that I'm her real father the morning after interviews but she didn't show up. I wrote to her later Saturday afternoon and again today but my bloody owl returns with nothing."  
"That's strange." McGonagall thought carefully. "Are you sure your owl is not being intercepted?"  
"How is what I send to Lily valuable to anyone?" he asked miserably. "Why would anyone care at the fact that I cannot embrace my daughter? They hadn't cared in ten years and I doubt that they would start caring now." Snape slicked his dark hair back. "It's really hard, Minerva! I go on day by day seeing my Vivica's face, seeing all the love that Lily and I have for her and not being able to at least say _'I love you, Kitten,'_ and her reply, _'Love you too daddy,'_. Instead it's worse! She sees POTTER'S portrait and treats him like her father; the man who took everything away from me is the man she sees as a father figure," he crossed his arms and glared in no particular direction. "And it seems that Lily wants to keep it that way. To see me punctured in the heart because of my one wrong doing. She even decides to play with her food like when she decided that she cared about me yesterday."

"SEVERUS!" McGonagall growled menacingly and gave him a twisted, nasty look, a skill that she unknowingly had taught Snape herself. "I know you are in miserable but you should talk to Lily. As you know, my floo is connected to the home of every student in Gryffindor House. I will go with you and sort this out so I don't have a moping child in my hands,"

Snape made to argue but McGonagall menacingly got her way with her superiority and took a handful of powder. "Potter Residence,"

XXX

Lily jumped to her feet with her wand ready in hand when the two Hogwarts professors climbed out of her grey-stone fireplace. She put a hand on her heart and signed with relief when she saw that it was them.

"Professor McGonagall! Severus! You gave me quite the scare," she breathed, lowering her wand.

McGonagall chuckled. "You're alright dear, it is just us,"

"Now that we know that you aren't dead, you'd tell me why you weren't back on Saturday morning," Snape glared at her. "You little tease," he muttered quietly.

She gave him a confused look. "Did you not get my letter?" she asked a little too aggressively.

Snape's eyes went huge. "What letter?"

"The one explaining how Harry is really sick and I could not make it this weekend." she explained.

McGonagall smiled. "See, Severus, it was a basic misunderstanding,"  
"Yes, but it doesn't explain how I did not receive the letter," he turned to face Lily. "Did you get my letters?"

"No, I received nothing but hand-drawn 'Get Well Soon' cards from Harry's primary school friends." Lily sat down moodily. "Who the bloody hell would intercept out letters?"  
McGonagall looked at the two grimly. "Someone who knows that something is up and does not want Vivica to know the truth,"

"But Potter is dead!" argued Snape. "So is Pettigrew and Black is in Azkaban."

"Lupin wouldn't dare do it," Lily added quietly. "He loves his goddaughter and he's been encouraging me to tell her the truth excessively a few years after James…past on,"

McGonagall sat in an armchair beside Lily's sofa. "What about your friends, Severus?"  
Snape's face darkened in comprehension. "Malfoy," he spat out.

McGonagall nodded in confirmation. "He fit's the bill, Severus. If I remember right, he was not at all fond of our child, being that the mother was a muggle-born."

"Mmm," Lily sighed. "You know I hate your precious death eater friends,"

"And you know how I hate your marauders," he hissed back.

"Lupin is the only one around at the moment, and his name has been cleared," Lily snapped. A little chime played through the house. "I'm going to check on Harry," she got up and bounded up the stairs.

"Severus," McGonagall said quietly. "Perhaps you should pay the Malfoy residence a visit,"  
"I shall, after I sort things out with Lily," he replied as Lily returned down the stairs with an empty tray of potions and a tired look on her face.

"Minerva?" Lily looked in the direction of the armchair.

"Yes dear?" she replied kindly.

"Do you mind watching Harry for a few moments while I go to St. Mungo's for some healing potions? My stalk at home is all gone,"  
"Absolutely," McGonagall followed Lily up the stairs too see Harry's room.

Snape casually walked over to the tray Lily had put down on the coffee table and examined the potion labels. Most of health restoration ones took two people to brew since you had to perform multiple tasks at a time.

"Lily?" Severus turned to her, seeing that she already had her purse and sweater with her.

"Yes?" she asked while putting on her shoes.

"We can brew these at here if you'd like,"

Lily looked up from the boot she was lacing up. "Honestly? I mean, the St. Mungo's quality is alright but it's just made so fast, I am not sure if it is right," she said hesitantly. "Alright," she took her boot off. "We'll do it,"

Snape smiled, we and Lily were a dream team in potions. In their seventh year, they were assigned lab partners for a four day final NEWT potion and at that time they were most definitely not on speaking terms; him having called her mud blood just days before. The pair though, were both too eager to get a very good grade set to work. After seven years of brewing together, they knew each others movements, paces, skills and weaknesses. He would always be the one to cut the roots and ingredients while Lily released juices and the both of them measured their contents equally. With the exception of a few yeses, no's and 'waits!' they finished their potion silently and received an outstanding.

"Lead the way," he followed her to the basement, which was dim and drafty just the dungeons at Hogwarts. She had four stations set up on a cherry-wood counter and crystal cabinets for her ingredients. "I should ask Dumbledore to renovate my classroom like this," Snape gaped in awe.

"I spend a good amount of time in here, so it should look fairly decent," Lily picked up a hair elastic from a bag that she stuck onto the wall and tossed one to Snape as well.

"Thanks," he muttered and exchanged his robe for the black lab coats Lily had hung.

"Here," Lily offered, stretching the fabric to his wrist. "These were made for Vivica and I. I didn't think that daddy would want to join the fun," she smirked, elbowing his side.

"Thanks for the consideration," he said dryly, mockingly rubbing his side. "What potions do we need?"

"A strengthening solution; cough solution; mucus solution and a fever reliever solution,"

Snape raised his brow. "You know that you could combine the cough, mucus and fever solutions into one right?"

She narrowed her eyes at him and shook his head. "They aren't as strong together as separate,"

"You're right," Snape surrendered his arms. "You've corrected the Potions Master on your first day; ten points _from_ Gryffindor,"

"You unfair bloke," she shook her head sarcastically.

"You are embarrassing yourself Lily; people call me a _Bloody Unfair Bat_ now days. Keep up with your language!"  
But Lily's face grew serious. "They actually call you that?"  
"Yes," he shrugged. "But I handle torments much better now," he reassured her.

"I'm sorry, Sev," Lily patted him on the shoulder.

"We should get started," he said uncomfortably. Snape opened the cabinets and mentally applauded Lily for keeping her ingredients alphabetically in order. Lily joined in and got two cauldrons running.

"We're starting with the fever one and the strengthening one," she announced and began to sort and measure the ingredients her lab partner bought. Unlike the last time they brew together, this time they carried out nice conversations. While she was stirring her fever reliever she asked about her daughter.

"Severus," she said quietly.

"Yes," he peered his hooked nose into his cauldron to see if the strengthening solution was turning a deep red.

"How do you think Vivica will take the news; and before you rant just hear me out. How do you think she would feel if the man that she thinks is her uncle is really her father and the person she believes is her father right now had absolutely no blood relation to her?" she asked uncertainly.

He turned off his burner and leaned against the counter. "She has to know Lily,"

"I know," she said into the caldron. "But I don't want to risk her being unhappy,"

"No you don't," he spat out suddenly.

"Excuse me?" she turned her burner off too. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Like you had said earlier. You don't want to be the bad guy who's been lying to her this whole time,"  
"Severus!" she gave him a stone cold glare. "You did not know what I was going through! I had to raise a baby while I was still in school! And I had to focus on my career as well as fighting off a _dark wizard _who wanted to extinguish my race!"

Snape observed her panting figure quietly. "You can't weasel out of not telling her. It's better for her to find out now and vent the anger out as a child rather than a teenager. There will be fewer questions now."

"Mmm," Lily groaned, annoyed. "You are right, as usual."

He sighed and crossed over to her. "Not as usual," he gave her a tired smile.

She wrapped her arms around him. He was surprised, but compiled. After a few moments of standing there, she pulled apart slightly, just so she could see his face. "I needed that,"

"I know," he said quietly. "I've needed one for ten years."


	6. That's My Girl'

"Professor!" Vivica bellowed as she entered his classroom late Monday evening. "Sir!"

"Vivica?" he glanced up from his desk. "What are you doing up so late?"

"Really?" She glared at him irritably. "That's what you care about!"  
"Calm down, Vivica, sit," he drove her by the shoulders and plopped her down on the cold, stool and took the seat next to her. "Tell me now," he said softly. "What's wrong?"  
"What wrong? Oh I dunno, maybe because you're my father and never told me!"

Snape was drew back and his eyes grew huge with confusion. "But-"

"Don't act like you don't know! I was in the hospital wing, re-writing old cards for detention when I discovered a birth on November 1st 1977-which is also my birthday-. The birth of a girl named Vivica Rose Evans-Snape! You better explain what the bloody hell this means!" she breathed deeply and her 'father' awkwardly patted her back.

"I'm sorry you had to discover this that way." He appolgised quietly yet sincerely.

"Why didn't you tell me though?" Her eyes grew huge in rage. "Both you and mum kept the secret! It would not have been that hard to tell me!"

"We were going to tell you tomorrow," he said. "Your mother thought that your brother would be better by than."  
"Sure," she spat and swiveled away from him. "You can't be my father," she wept into her hands. "I'm nothing like you!"

Snape was incredibly hurt; after all that he had done for her and all the love he had for her, she rejected him just like Lily had done. And for the same man too.

"I'm sorry," he appolgised, being the bigger man. "But you should know that I love you even more than James,"  
"It's not that," she choked out between sobs. "Is that I haven't seen you in almost eleven years and you didn't even bother to come back!"

"Vivica, your mother wouldn't let me." He said quietly, rubbing comforting circles on her back.

"What did you do? Is it true that you became a Death Eater!" she shouted. So much for thinking that this would be a childish reaction rather than a teenager one.

"It is true but the stress of school and out careers and a baby-It just made life so difficult that we fought and went our separate ways. We both wanted to keep you but as usual the stupid Ministry favored the mother and she got you and wished that you wouldn't get mixed up with my people so I got no visitation rights either," he sighed at the old memories. "But never a day went by that I didn't think of you or want to see you. I've changed. I'm not a Death Eater. I am Dumbledore's man through and through the moment the Dark Lord decided to hurt you and Lily and your fa-family."

She sniffled and turned to look at him with her tear streaked face, "That's horrible,"

Snape nodded sadly and wiped her tears with his sleeve. "I know," he took her hand, led her to his quarters and sat her down on the leather couch. She put her face in her hands and felt downright miserable and angry and somewhat happy at the same time. Miserable because of the way she had spoke to a grown up, embarrassing herself by shouting; angry because her mother had left her in the dark and yet happy that her real father was still alive.

"I'm sorry sir," she whispered.

"For what kitten?"

She felt like she recognized the nickname. "For shouting,"

He snorted. "It's not your fault."

"Kitten," she leaned against his side. "I've heard it before,"  
He put his arm around her. "You used to treat my hair like a ball of yarn when you were a baby." He smiled down at her fondly. "And your mother declared you a Gryffindor, so you became our little Kitten."

"Mum," she said quietly, remembering what she had done. "She has to explain herself pretty well,"

"I'm sure she will tomorrow." Snape said calmly. "You know that you do look like me?"

"Huh?" she said, confused.  
"Dark hair," he tucked a lock behind her ear. "James had dark brown hair. Yours is pure black."

"We wasn't very tall either," Vivica's lips twitched up into what seemed to be smile.

"And here you are, going taller than tower. You are also very, very fair,"

"That is because mum does the muggle thing and puts a million applications of sun block on me before I went outside all summer."

"Oh Lily," he sighed.

"Excuse me, sir-father-er,"

Snape gave her a sad smile. "What ever you prefer,"  
"Dad," she tried the name with his face. "Dad,"

Snape gave her a tight squeeze. "Yes?"

"What should I do? About…all of this…"  
"You can tell who ever you like and trust;" he said calmly.

Vivica looked hesitant. "Ummm…"

Snape chuckled. "Embarrassed of me, aren't you?"  
"No," she said a tad to quickly. "It's just…oh…"  
"I think that the Weasleys' and Miss Johnson will be able to take it, and so will the rest of your house progressively." He explained patiently. He certainly did not blame her of being embarrassed of him, after all he was, quite frankly, known as a 'douche bag' amongst students and the fact that Potter's Qudditch Queen was actually his daughter would just be conceived as an ultimate lie amongst the Hogwarts pupils. But the truth was the truth and there was no escaping it.

"I guess," Vivica shrugged. Would it be embarrassing telling people that Snape was her actual father? She can't help her parentage but perhaps this would get her out of being 'Harry Potter's sister'. Sure they are still half siblings, but would her name still be associated with his? "Am I still a Potter?" she asked slowly, not wanting to make the man feel more bad about himself. "Or Evans-Snape,"  
"I'd never have you take my last name," he said quickly. "Hell, even I don't like the name. But I suppose you've been known as Potter for most of your life eh?"  
Vivica nodded.

"Again, it's your choice. Evans or Potter," he shrugged uncomfortably again. Snape saw the confusion in the child's sleeply face. This was a lot to take in one night for anyone, much less a child, and she needed rest. "Take your time to decide though," he advised. "I think we should get some sleep now,"

Vivica looked up at him great fully but did not move from her seat. "I can't go there…not now," she referred to her dorm room.

"You can take my room," he offered kindly.

"But what about you?" she asked worriedly. "I don't want to disturb your-"  
"It's fine," he reassured her. "I can easily transfigure this couch. And your uniform."

With the flick of his wrist she was wearing charcoal pajamas, making her gasp in amazement.

"I'll take you to bed," he gently pushed her in the direction of his room and turned down the black sheets for her.

"It's really dark," she whispered.

"Mmm," Snape observed his bat cave. "Here," the colour of the blankets and pillows became emerald green and the furnishings became a familiar cherry red.

"Thank you," she breathed out. "It's wonderful,"

"Your welcome kitten," he said as she hopped into bed. "Goodnight Vivica,"

He was halfway out the door when she called out to him. "Dad?"

He turned on his heel to face her. "Yes?"

"Can you come here for a second?" the eleven year old asked innocently.

"Of course. Do you need anything?" he bent down too her level.

"Yeah," she sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Goodnight dad," she kissed his cheek.

Severus felt happiness and joy rush down from the top of his head to the tips of his toes. He held her slender frame close until she final eased herself down. He kissed the top of her forehead and left the room, leaving the door of the room ajar. It was relief that she finally new, there was no more worrying or anticipation on what would happen next.

He pondered over when he should tell Lily; whether he should send her an owl now, or wait until tomorrow afternoon. He thought that if he owled her now, she might not think that this was important, and stay at home. It was crucial that she knew that Vivica knows now, no matter how many questions' they'll be and no matter how awkward it the situation will be.

XXX

Vivica slowly opened her dry eyes the next morning. Her head felt heavy and she, very cautiously, was able to get up and prop herself on her elbows.

"Angelina?" She mumbled to her invisible roommate. "Angie? What time is it?" after no response she rubbed her eyes. "Angie! Are you there?" this time she managed to lean against a rather large backboard. "Oh my…" Vivica was more than surprised to see that she was not in her dorm.

'_Oh yeah,' _she remembered. _'The entire 'daddy' ordeal.'_

"Kitten, you're up?" Snape asked as he stepped quietly into the room.

"Yes," she smiled. "Did you miss you're class?" she asked, suddenly worried.

"Professor Dumbledore chose to cover for me this morning,"

"Oh," her head drooped down.

"So?" he took her hand and held it. "This is strange to you, isn't it?"

"Yeah," she admitted. "Awkward-sort of."

"I know; I suggest we drop the entire ordeal and start anew."

"Really?" she seemed excited about this. "Let's just start with you as my dad and me as your daughter."

"Deal," he smiled warmly-very unSnape like-and brushed her messy, overgrown bangs out of her face.

"You need something to eat, I assume." Snape said after what felt like a long while.

"Uh-huh," she nodded and attempted to get out of bed.  
"Rest, Kitten; I'll get something for you." With a twist and flick of his wand he presented her with a large breakfast of teas, breads and fruits that could have fed her entire dorm. She rapidly sucked the orange slices and to breaks in between to munch on her buttered toast.

'_For a skinny child, she sure eats a lot,'_ he thought with satisfaction. _'That's my girl,'_


	7. They Know

"Severus," Lily entered his potions classroom quietly Tuesday evening and took the chair across his desk. Snape looked glanced up from the chicken scratch a first-year Hufflepuff had submitted as a Moonstone essay.

"Hello Lily," he said brightening up a bit.

"So the potions professor does know how to smile!" Lily teased.

"Let's go to my quarters, and then we'll talk. An imbecile might just walk in on us here," he scoffed and led her too his place.  
Lily let out a huge breath as she settled in the sofa beside him. "How are we going to tell her? Should it be slow, to let the news sink in or should it be short and too the point? Sev? Why are you laughing! This is serious you git!"

A smile still tugged at the corners of his lips "She knows,"  
"Huh!" Lily's eyes widened in amazement. "You told her with out me?" she asked, unsure if she should be glad that the news had been broken too Vivica without her seeing the disappointment and frustration on her face, or angry that she had been told with out her there.

"I didn't tell her anything," he said simply, handing her a warm drink. "She found out on her own,"  
"How!" Lily demanded, almost spilling her drink.

"Well," Snape started out calmly. "Your daughter earned a detention writing out old cards and for Madam Pomfery for a crime I highly suspect the Weasley twins have put her in and she found her birth certificate with our names on it,"

"My goodness," Lily put a hand on her chest. "What a terrible way to find out,"  
"It is," he continued. "She came in last night and vented out her anger by shouting and being completely un-Vivica like. She's fine with me now though; but you have a good dose of anger coming for you,"  
She narrowed those pretty eyes at him. "I expect that you put all the blame on me,"

He shrugged. "No, just the parts you deserve,"  
"Hmph," she crossed her arms over her chest. "I suppose…yeah, I owe her an explanation…" she reasoned with herself.

He nodded. "Yes you do; I'll go collect her,"

"Wait," she tugged at the sleeve of his robe. "I'll go,"

"Use the floo to McGonagall's office," he said. "Good Luck,"

XXX

"Vivica," Professor McGonagall collected the young girl from her common room.

"Yes Professor?" she asked, walking down to her office with her.

"You've got a visitor," she said quietly.

"Is it dad?" she questioned, trying to keep up with McGonagall's long strides.

"No, it's your mother,"

Vivica stopped walking.

"Vivica dear, she's come to give you an explanation." McGonagall coaxed, walking back to her.

"I don't want to see her sorry face," she said stubbornly. "She let me live without my real father for most of my life! How will she explain that?"  
McGonagall looked thoughtful. "Lily was going through a hard time dear-"  
"But she was an adult, and we were only children!" she said sadly. "You don't know how much we missed having a dad," Vivica sat down on a near bench. "Uncle Remus was alright but…"

"Darling, what ever has happened, has happened. You can not change the past," McGonagall explained gently. "But you can change the future. Talk to you mother, and maybe you can have your father back,"  
"Okay," Vivica got up slowly. "But I am still angry at mum,"  
"I wouldn't blame you," McGonagall slowed down her pace so Vivica could keep up with her. "But I do know she loves you. When she first held you she told me that you are the most amazing thing she has ever seen."  
"You were there when I was born?"

"Of course, I was her head of house," McGonagall said proudly. "And your father thought you were the most delicate thing that he was scared to hold you," she chuckled.

"Did I like you too?" Vivica asked warmly. "You liked my _spectacles_. Vivica, what did your mother tell you about your birth,"  
"That I was born here, but it was only her, Grandma and Dad-er-James?"  
"Oh," McGonagall tried to hide her disappointment. She had always been very fond of Lily; why did she leave her out of the story?

"Well, here we are," McGonagall gave Vivica a reassuring smile before shutting he door behind her, not even bothering to look at Lily.

"Mum," Vivica greeted her mother curtly, still standing by the door.

"Oh Vivica," Lily got up from her seat by the fire to hug her. "I'm so sorry,"  
Vivica kept her arms stiff and by her sides. "No you aren't."  
Lily pulled and away and held he shoulders. "Baby Via, you don't understand,"

"I know," Vivica said simply. "What ever has happened, has happened."  
Lily was at a loss for words. What _is_ she going to tell her?

"You do not know how wrong I was," Lily said sadly, leading her daughter back to her seat. They both fit in the oversized armchair. "I am truly sorry for all the pain I caused you. You should have never gone through what you have. But you are such a brave girl, you can endure anything."

Vivica felt a bit of pride in what her mother was saying, but remained quiet.

"Will you forgive me, please?" Lily asked hopefully.

"Did Dad forgive you?" Vivica asked, still looking down at her feet.

"I suppose he has,"  
"Than I suppose I can," Vivica said. "Can we go see him?"  
Lily hesitated for a moment. "Alright," she said quietly. "We'll use the floo,"

XXX

Vivica sat silently in between her parents as they explained their hardships and what had eventually led to their split; laughing, crying and snapping in the process.

"It is a lot for you to take Kitten," Snape said softly, holding her close. "We're so sorry,"  
"I know you are," she said automatically. "But I can not forgive you completely."  
"Didn't you say that what ever has happened has happened?" Lily asked calmly, squeezing her hands with her daughter's.

Vivica nodded sullenly.

"We'll start fresh," Snape smiled at her. "With me as your dad and you-"  
"-As your daughter," Vivica managed to give him a weak smile.

"We both love you so much," Lily explained. "We didn't want to hurt you,"  
Vivica leaned into her father's side, making Lily feel upset. "I know,"

"Good," Lily leaned in and kissed her daughter's forehead. "I should be going now, I can't leave Harry has a good bit of homework he needs help in. Bye, Baby Via,"

"Bye," Vivica waved as her mother disappeared into the floo. "Dad?"  
"Yes Kitten?" he looked at her fondly.

"Are you mad at mum for what she did?"  
Severus sighed. "I'm mad at her for making me miss almost all of your life but I'm glad that I can have you back now,"  
"I guess you're a bit of both," she said softly. "Same here. I am angry at her for lying to me about such an important thing, but she did still raise me single handed and I think she did a pretty good job,"

Snape chuckled. "You have been friends with the Weasley twins far to long,"

"Eleven years and counting," she said proudly. "They've been great friends."  
"How has Remus been with you, seeing that he is your godfather," Snape asked curiously. He did not mind it when Lily chose Remus to be her godfather, seeing that all of his friends were soon-to-be Death Eaters and her friends were insufferable but he still wanted to know if he had been any help in raising his child.

"He's good. He gave Harry and me pre-Defense classes and he is really nice too me. He taught me a lot about Qudditch. One year, he volunteered to be our assistant coach and we hardly lost a match,"

Snape nodded in understanding. "That's good," he peered over his shoulder to see that the fireplace had came to life and McGonagall stepped right through.

"It's nearly midnight, Severus, I've come to collect Vivica,"

"A few moments, please Minerva. You may have a seat though,"

"Professor," Vivica looked at her kindly. "Would you like to tell me the real story about the day I was born?"  
McGonagall laughed. "I thought you'd never ask."

XXX

_November 1st seemed to be a reliever day from all the candy consumed by first to seventh years alike from Halloween. Apparently though, a quiet and no-nucience Snape was just as anxious as his Lily, who was currently giving birth this evening. Professor Slughorn stood at this side, patiently reading a potions catalogue since he knew Severus was not going to talk. _

"_Have a seat Severus," Slughorn said mindlessly, not looking up from the catalogue. "You'll wear a hole to the dungeons,"  
"Sorry sir," Severus said curtly and sat down, tapping his foot impatiently.  
"Why can't I go in with her?" he demanded to his professor.  
"Because you are not married and it is unjust," Slughorn said calmly. _

"_She will be," he said quietly, tapping his pocket. _

"_It's society's and Madame Pomfrey's rules, Severus, you can not go inside. Lily will be fine," _

_Severus snorted._

"_Why don't you think of names?" Slughorn said casually, putting down the magazine. "Let's start with boy names, how about Harry?"  
"Disgusting," Severus said. "I prefer something like Saiphon,"  
"How about girls," Slughorn said quickly, seeing that they will be at a disagreement with boy names. "Let's start with the A's,"  
"Arianna," Severus suggested dismissively._

"_Arielle is Lily's middle name is it not? That will sound beautiful for a first name," _

"_I suppose."  
"Let's do flowers then?"_

_He looked like he was going to snap. Just then the door creaked open and Severus's head shot up._

"_Mr. Snape, will you like to see your child?" Professor McGonagall asked softly._

_Severus nodded mutely and followed his transfiguration professor inside, with Professor Slughorn following them.  
He mentally let out a huge sigh when he saw his tired looking Lily healthy and happy as she gently rocked a baby swaddled in a pink blanket._

"_Oh Lily," he said softly, walking to her side. _

"_She looks just like you," Lily said quietly as he cautiously held out his finger for the child to grasp. _

"_Would you like to hold her Sev?" she asked kindly as Severus timidly held out his arms for his new child. At eighteen, most boys this age would have shaking arms like this when they received their Diploma, not their child. All the same, Severus Snape was fascinated with his child, she was so small and delicate yet she melted his coldness as soon as she was nestled up against his chest. _

"_She likes you," Lily's musical voice observed, he smiled at her, then back at the baby._

"_We can never give her up, Lil'," Severus said quietly. "She's too..."_

"_Precious?" Lily supplied and smoothed the baby's dark hair. "I know, Sev, but how can we? We've got school and the child and You-Know-Who is becoming stronger every day."  
"You and I both know we can't give her up though," Severus gave her one of his rare smiles. They had been thinking about adoption, but they both knew that they could never oblige. _

"_You're right," she laughed lightly. "We can make it work, my mother was not all pleased with the pregnancy but I sure as hell can bet you that she'll spoil our baby rotten."  
"When will we see her though? It is going to be pretty hard to forget her,"  
"Evenings, weekends, breaks; I'll have a floo set up to my house. And Severus," She gave him a pointed look as she took back her baby. _

"_Yes, Lily?" he sat down beside her on the bed._

"_We cannot refer to our daughter as 'baby' all the time. She needs a name. And no naming her after a stupid flower like mine," _

"_You know it suits you," he smirked. "You're soft, but sharp Lily Evans,"  
"Thanks, but she certainly does not look like a flower,"  
They both exchanged a series of names including 'Clarabelle', 'Edith', 'Kimberly' and 'Penelope,' but none of the suggestions seemed to suit her. _

"_Let's go with the 'V's'," Lily suggested. "Vanessa? Veronica?"_

"_How about Vivica?" Severus suggested._

"_Vivica," Lily tried the name out on her tongue. "Vivica. That is beautiful."_

"_You should pick the middle name then," Severus said. "It's only fair."_

"_Rose, after my mother," she said softly. _

_He chuckled. "What happened to 'stupid flower names?'"_

"_My mother will be the one taking care of her so she might as well be included in her name," Lily answered automatically. "So this is it. This is our beautiful Vivica Rose Evans-Snape,"  
"Goodness Lily, please don't deprive the child of carrying my last name. Why the hell do you think I go by 'The Half-Blood Prince?" he inquired. _

_She giggled and kissed him on the cheek. _

"_I love you Severus **Snape**," _

XXX

"So let me get this straight. Slytherin Snape is your freaking dad!" Fred looked more confused than ever when she told him about her 'detention' during supper in the Great Hall.

Vivica looked up shyly. "Yes,"

George looked at her curiously. "You sure?"

"Yes,"

"This is clearly, very strange," Angelina thought carefully. "I mean, he hates Gryffindors, my sister said that she got a week of scrubbing cauldrons for not having her Swelling Solution the proper shade of periwinkle blue."

"She's a nerd!" Fred exclaimed.

"Fred," Vivica sighed, exasperated. "Why don't you get it!"  
"Because, it's lie!" he snapped back, his voice echoing through the hall. "That's a new low to get good grades,"

"I get good grades because…I'm smart!" he cheeks burned as she glared at her lifelong friend. "Unlike you! I'd rather be a geek in glasses than a dumb-arse dropout!"

"Take that back you daughter of a SNAKE!"

"Oh so I'm a snake?" it took every nerve in her body to resist the urge to slap him straight in the face.

"You seem so proud to declare yourself one, nerd,"

"Is that the best you can do _Weasel_," said in a dangerous, low voice. "I swear it, I know hexes that a seventh year wouldn't dare performing,"  
"You really are a _Slytherin_! Go on leave, go eat with them,"  
"Just leave it Fred," Angelina said angrily. "George, you and me are the only people Via's told, I think you should support her because this is very tough,"  
Fred completely ignored her. "Don't even act like you'll do it. I know you won't actually cast the hexes. Not with all the teachers here,"  
"You're right," she quietly put her wand back in her skirt pocket. "You should learn to sleep with one eye open,  
"Oh yeah, well-"  
"Okay Freddo, let's just leave it," George tried to take his brother out.

"Yeah, let's go start on that transfiguration essay, Vivica," Angelina whisked her friend away.

While they walked back to the common room, Vivica kept her boiling anger well concealed.

xxx

After finishing their essays the girls quietly talked amongst them selves. Angelina didn't dare mention the tiff between her and Fred, seeing that Vivica clearly didn't want to touch on the subject. Instead they talked about the new Nimbus 1998 and how much better it was than the old Nimbus 1997. During Vivica's Qudditch rant about how the Harpies were being unfair to their latest player, Shaniqua Sharzobia, Angelina began to nod off and Vivica let her go to bed. There was still an half an hour left until curfew so she decided to exploring. She had bought herself a copy of _Explore Hogwarts: A First Year's Guide to Discovery_ and took it out with her while she left the common room.


	8. Ammends

"Hey Baby Via!" exclaimed the portrait James excitedly, startling Vivica as she walked passed, completely into her book.

"Oh! Hello,"

"What have you been up to lately?" he asked casually. "You must've been busy since I never saw you,"  
"Yeah," she chuckled lightly. "A lot has happened over the first two weeks,"  
"Care to elaborate?"  
Vivica thought about telling James the truth. Her friends didn't take the news as lightly as she thought they would, but perhaps James would be different, being older.

"I learned a lot. I learned that you aren't my father," she said sullenly, her head bowed down.

"Oh," James said quietly. "How did you-"  
"-I had detention with the Weasley's and Angelina and I had to write out old hospital documents and I found my birth certificate."  
"You should not be sad than, your father is still alive," James said as enthusiastically as he could from the surprise.

"Yes, but what about you…"  
"I still consider you my daughter!" James reassured her. "I've known you longer than I've known Harry, heck I changed a fair share of your diapers so who is too say that I am not worthy?"  
She blushed and sighed. "Thank you,"  
"Vivica?"  
"Yes?"  
"You can still call me 'dad',"

"Alright," she finally looked up at his portrait. "So is it okay with you calling you dad and him dad?"  
"Of course! I'm not angry, I'm happy that you finally got a dad that can physically be there with you. Are you happy with him?"  
A small smile tugged at her lips. "Yeah,"  
"Than that is all that matters my Qudditch Queen; speaking of which, how are intramurals,"

"They're great, Gryffindor is the best team there but mum doesn't come to watch even though she said she would,"  
James looked concerned. "Why doesn't she show up?"  
"I think she's mad at me for liking um-professor-dad more than I like her. It's not true though! I love her so much but when she lied to me about all those years I was really mad at her and dad was the only one who understood,"  
"Oh Vivica," James chuckled. "She's not mad at you. She's mad at the fact that Sna-your professor- is getting more attention than she is. She does think that everybody loves Lily. Don't worry Baby Via, this will last less than I week I assure you,"  
"I hope so," she shrugged.

James nodded. "But just in case you might want to owl Remus for him to console her a bit,"

"I have an idea!" she burst out suddenly. "I'll ask dad to call her for dinner in his quarters on Friday. He's always been suggesting the idea but maybe if Uncle Remus can talk mum into it…"  
"Grand idea!" James smiled. "Hey who's coming up behind you?"  
"Huh?" She whirled around. "Oh! That's Fred and he's really angry with me,"  
"Why?" whispered James as the ginger came towards them.

"Because dad is my dad,"

James smirked. "I see,"  
"It's not funny," she hissed over her shoulder. "Hi Fred," she said coldly.

"Hello to you too, he said, side stepping her to get a good look at James's Qudditch portrait. "So you found it?" he said casually.

"Hmm," she pretended like she did not care.

"Hello Mr. Potter," he said nicely.

"Hello their Weasley," James returned the politeness, despite the cold glares coming from his step-daughter. "How did you know about me?"  
"My brothers told me sir, but I know that I shouldn't tell Mrs. Potter," he replied quickly.

"Swell Weasley, and now another question. Look at Vivica, and look at me. Do you see any resemblance?"  
"Um," Fred's eyes darted back from Potter to Potter. "Glasses?"

"Anything else?" James asked.

"Not really sir," Fred sighed, seeing where this is going.

"If you aren't going to believe Vivica, you have to believe me. Vivica is my step-daughter and your Professor Snape is her real father,"  
The colour of Fred's face was identical to that of his hair. "I'm really sorry sir,"  
"You didn't do anything to me," James laughed. "But you do owe someone else an apology,"  
"Sorry Via'," he said quietly, looking up to meet her hurt, emerald eyes. This made him feel even guiltier. "I truly am, I should never said anything so…"  
"Stupid?" she laughed lightly, seeing that his apology came from the heart. "It's all good Fred, you're one of my best friends. I know that you'll eventually come back to me to copy off my transfiguration essay, and then we will start talking smack about the Slytherin junior team,"

Fred laughed too. "Only if you aren't offended."  
"Nope, when it comes to Qudditch, it's all my Gryffindor,"  
"That's my girl!" James said proudly. "I swear, I am going to get McGonagall to take me out to one of your games."

"That would be amazing, Mr. Potter!" Fred smiled. "George and Angelina will be so surprised!"  
"Yeah," Vivica's eyes snapped to the direction of east wing. "Someone is coming," she whispered.

"I bet you it's Flitch," James sighed. "Run, I'll take care of him,"  
"Thanks, love you daddy," she sprinted off with Fred.

"Love you too," he said quietly to himself.

xxx

"Got 'daddy' to distract me, eh Potter?" Filch sneered at them with his filthy hideous face. "Thank goodness for my Mrs. Norris; catching you dirty little trouble makers before you got away. It's Professor Snape's turn to patrol today. You don't move a muscle while I go get him," Flitch slammed the door behind him, just barely missing Mrs. Norris's tail.

Vivica let out a huge sigh of relief to find out that her father was patrolling and that she wouldn't get into much trouble. Meanwhile Fred began digging around a box accurately labeled 'Confiscated'.

"What are you doing?" she hissed. "They can be back at any second. My Dad'll let me off the hook but you were the one who got me detention earlier I bet you that you'll be in a crap load of trouble,"  
Fred shrugged, still rummaging through the pile. After a few minutes he looked up to his friend's curious face. "You know you want to," he mocked.

Vivica wordlessly got up from her seat and bent down into the box. "These are all _Zonko's_ stuff,"  
"Yeah," Fred said excitedly. "_Free __Zonko's_ stuff,"

"You wouldn't steal them," she said, pretending that what Fred was saying was scandalous, even though she knew that these products would never return to their owners.  
"Only the really good stuff," he rummaged through old flyers and dung-bomb wrappers and pocketed the Extend-A-Arms and Faking Fainting chews.

"What's this," she pulled out what appeared to be an ancient piece of parchment.

"Open it," Fred didn't look up from the box while he was still sifting through it.

Vivica carefully opened the delicate parchment and read out loud. "Messers Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs congratulate you, Vivica Rose Potter for being on the juniors Qudditch Team. Messer Padfoot would like to say that he is not surprised. Messer Wormtail would like to say that that is amazing. Messer Moony would like to know why you have this map and Messer Prongs would ask that you bring the map to his portrait."

"Bloody hell," Fred snatched the parchment from her. "It doesn't say that. It's congratulating me, Fredrick Gideon Weasley for making the team but hey!" Fred glared at the map.

"What?" Vivica tried to peer over his shoulder to read what was on the paper.

"Messer Moony is telling me to quit being a dunderhead and hide this before anyone else comes,"  
As if one cue, the sound of footsteps became auditable. Vivica yanked back the paper and tucked into her robes while she sat posture-perfect on her chair.

"Here they are Professor. The two Gryffindors out of bed,"  
"Thank you Argus," Snape said coldly. "I'll deal with the Miss Potter and Mr. Weasley with their Head of House."

"Oh," Filch looked disappointed; he wanted to give them a cruel detention. And if he did not have the authority he was sure Snape would give an equally nasty one out as well. "Very well then,"  
"Let's go," he commanded to the kids, and they followed mutely. Once they were at least two floors up from Filch, Snape stopped, crossed his arms over his chest and gave the children and expecting look. "Explain yourselves,"  
"I'm sorry," Vivica started out innocently. "I was just talking to dad-er-James about Qudditch with Fred and the time slipped away,"  
"Oh," Snape said quietly. "You only talked about Qudditch,"

She gave him a pleading look while Fred answered for her. "Yes sir,"  
"It has only been half an hour since curfew," Snape said slowly. "Nevertheless, I want to see you in my classroom at four tomorrow for you detention Mr. Weasley,"  
"Of course sir," Fred nodded sullenly.

"Go back to your dorm, I would like to have a private word with your friend,"  
"Yes sir," Fred slowly walked away, mouthing a 'good luck,' to her.

"I'm really sorry daddy," she whimpered, not liking the way he looked at her when she mentioned James. "But he was like my dad too,"  
"I know Kitten," the both of them sat down on the nearest bench. She pressed into his side while he held her close.

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings,"  
Snape chuckled slightly. "They aren't hurt. He's been there for you longer than I have. It is understandable that you think of him more as a father. But you should know that I love you just as much as he does, if not more,"  
"I realized that." She said quietly. "And that is making mum angry,"  
"I've noticed," he said dryly.

"I was going to write to Uncle Remus and ask if he can persuade mum to come to dinner on Friday to patch things up with mum,"  
"Good idea," he smiled down at her. "I wonder whose it was,"

"Yours," she sighed in mock-defeat. "I'm also sorry for getting in trouble tonight. Dad-James-"

"-You can call him dad too, Kitten,"

"Sorry. Dad starting talking to me while I was using this book," she held up her copy of  
_Explore Hogwarts: A First Year's Guide to Discovery_. "And time just passed because he likes to talk about things."  
"I see," Snape nodded. "I believe you but I have to be fair and give you detention as well."  
"Alright," she nodded. "I deserve it,"  
"I think it's time for bed now," he said when he saw her sleepy figure.

She nodded sleepily, but didn't want to leave her father's warm side. "After you tell me as story,"  
"Sure," he obliged, not wanting her to leave his side either.

"_What's the date today Severus?" Lily called up from her desk in her living room._

"_April 9__th__ 1978," he replied, bouncing his baby on his lap. "Say 'Daddy,'"  
"ABA!" Baby Vivica squealed_.

"_Da-da," Severus said patiently. _

"_ABA! ABA ABA ABA!" she shrieked with delight._

"_Severus, you've finished you potion's essay, now please let me do mine," Lily asked in an exasperated voice._

"_Forgive me for teaching something to our daughter over the holidays," he said moodily and swung his baby up to take her to her room. _

"_Here we are," he lay her down gently on the soft carpet that he and Lily had laid down into Petunia's old bedroom. They also re-painted it in a light red hue with pale green trims. The furniture was white and the room was bright, too bright for Severus's liking, who slept in a cot in that room over the holidays and weekends._

_He dangled a stuffed dragon's tail over her, making the bells ring on the tip of it's tail. "You like the bells huh?" he received an 'aba' in response._

"_I love you so much," he picked up the baby and took her to the rocking chair, getting her ready for her nap. "Let's try this again shall we? Da-da,"  
"Aba," she said sleepily._

"_Da-da," he whispered quietly._

"_Ad-da," she finally managed before dozing off. No one would have known that Severus Snape could have had a smile that big. _

XXX

"To a fresh start," Vivica held out her goblet of pumpkins juice to clink with her parent's wine goblets.  
"A fresh start," Lily nodded.

"Cheers," Snape smiled.

They dug into a delicious catered meal. Vivica enjoyed her parent's light teasing and blushed at her embarrassing baby stories.

"Tuney's hair didn't go back to her normal blonde for weeks!" Lily nearly choked on her wine as she retold the story of how when Vivica was first introduced to her Aunt Petunia and turned he hair a florescent pink.

"Well it was better than that dirty blonde," Snape chuckled, "If only she had turned your brother-in-law's hair electric blue,"  
"I wasn't that bad of baby," Vivica defended her self lamely.

"Of course you weren't; you were a wonderful baby," her father reassured her.

"_Were_? I still _am_,"  
"Lily, she has to stop hanging out with the Weasley twins, her arrogance is getting the better of her," Snape laughed while he said it, but was only half joking.

'_That doesn't come from the twins,'_ Lily thought happily. "I'm afraid I can not do that Severus; you see, the three of them barely exist with out one another. I swear to you, they made unbreakable vows as underage wizards to never be apart."

Vivica smirked. "It's true, they're my best friends. Although I'd like to add Angelina to the list. Hey mum,"  
"Yes Baby Via?"  
"My birthday is coming up-"  
"-It's a month away-"  
"I know but it is on a weekday so I was wondering if come here on the Saturday after with Harry and Uncle Remus and the Weasleys for a small party."  
Lily gave her a quizzical look.

"Daddy said it's okay," she said innocently.

Lily looked up at Severus for confirmation, once he nodded she reluctantly agreed. "I suppose so, it's your last year of being a child-"  
"Thanks mum!" Vivica exclaimed and wrapped her arms around her mother.

Once she pulled back, Lily looked at her wrist watch "It's getting late dear, nearly eleven, I think you should go to bed,"  
Vivica nodded tiredly. "Can I use the floo?" she asked her father.

"Of course, I'm sure Minerva won't mind. Goodnight Kitten," he lovingly gave her a goodnight hug and kiss.

"Goodnight daddy, goodnight mum,"

"See you at your intramurals Baby Via,"

Once she left, Lily put her entire attention on Severus. "She really loves you,"

"The feeling is mutual," a smile graced his lips when they talked about their daughter. "She's amazing,"  
"Obviously, she is _my _daughter,"  
"I see where a lot of the cockiness comes from," he smirked and sipped his wine.

"When you first said that, I was almost sure that you'd say James instead of Fred and George,"

"I have twelve years worth of present to give her," he said quietly, changing the subject.

"You do?" Lily seemed surprised. "But you sent them-"  
"And I knew you changed the name," he added darkly. "That's why I went out and bought twelve gifts for her, so she would know that I didn't forget,"  
"That was foolish Sev," she explained patiently. "We could have told her who Uncle Steve really was,"  
"I know that she's tired of lies," he argued. "Let's just leave it, and Lil?"  
"Yeah,"  
"Thanks for coming tonight. You made Vivica so much more happy,"

"It's because I love her," she smiled as she said it quietly. "And I love you too," she kissed his cheek and vanished into the floo.


	9. Happy' Birthday

"Wow!" Vivica exclaimed as the common room erupted into surprise. "This is amazing!" she admired the gold and red party decorations with the number _12_ scattered about the room. Angelina, Fred and George stood behind a massive cake with golden icing reading _Happy 12__th__ Birthday Vivica! _Even the cake was decorative and unique with the _i'_s being dotted with animated snitches.

"Come' on over here!" Fred grabbed her wrist and led her to the cake.

"How'd you manage to get _everyone_ here for my birthday?" she asked in amazement. First to seventh years had shown up for her party.

"It's an excuse for cake and party," he replied excitedly.

"_Happy Birthday to You_

_Happy Birthday to You_

_Happy Birthday dear Viv-eeee-caaahh_

_Happy Birthday to Yoooooooou!"_

Vivica was flushed with happiness and pleasure. "Thank you!" she exclaimed.

"Just make a wish before the cake gets all waxy," Fred teased.

'_I wish mum and dad get back together,'_ she blew out the candles with a huge grin on her face. "Cake anyone?"

xxx

"Thank you guys so much! This has been one of the best birthday's ever!" Vivica said excitedly as the four of them collapsed on the sofa. Most of the younger students went to bed; leaving only the fifth, sixth and seventh years to their drunken fun.

"No problem," George said as cheerfully as he could from his exhausted state. "Can't wait to do this again. When's your birthday Angelina?"  
"December 31st," she said. "But I'll be at home for Christmas,"

"And what about yours Jordan?" Vivica asked casually as one of their other friends crashed down on the sofa between George and Angelina.

"Birthday? 11th of March," Lee Jordan replied, sipping his drink.

"Alicia?" Angelina asked her friend, who looked to be half asleep,"  
"Huh? Oh, 21st of December," she said sleepily.

"It's settled then," Fred said grandly. "We're doing Alicia's party next,"  
"Thanks," she mumbled before returning to sleep.

"Hello," said a handsome fifth year followed by a younger third year.

"Hello!" Fred and George's energy level immediately shot up when the Gryffindor Qudditch captains arriaved.

The older boy smiled. "Are you guys," he looked down at his list than pointed to each of them individually. "Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, Fred Weasley, George Weasley and blimey, Vivica Potter?"

"Yes," the five of them chorused anxiously. Even Alicia woke up from her slumber.

"You probably know that we're the captains of the Gryffindor Qudditch team; but any ways I'm William Krovel and this is Oliver Wood and we were wondering if we could get you to sign on as our alternates,"  
"Really!" the exclaimed. First years hardly ever made the team.

"Yeah," Oliver Wood said cheerfully. "You guys are amazing at those intramurals,"  
"We practice at seven on Mondays and every other Wednesdays, see you there." William got up to leave and turned back round to face them. "Happy Birthday Potter,"  
"Thanks," she said shyly, giggling alongside her girl friends.

"This sucks," said Jordan sullenly. "All of you are on the Qudditch team; what am I suppose to do?"  
"Isn't it obvious?" Angelina replied. "You should be host or something, my sister said they Ravenclaw bloke they got now is a dull drag. You'd make the games so much more entertaining,"  
"Great idea Ang, I think I'll ask McGonagall tomorrow," Jordan said in relief, having found an activity related to Qudditch too. He was not the best player but the way he critiqued a game was spell binding and very entertaining. "I think I'm going to hit the hay, it's past ten,"  
"We'll go with you," the twins agreed. "Night guys, Happy Birthday Via,"  
"Let's go too," Angelina suggested. "We've got double transfiguration tomorrow; can't risk falling asleep in that class."  
"I'll…" she caught Angelina's eye and gave her a pleading look.

"Oh! Go ahead, later Via. Let's go Alicia,"  
"Where you going?" Alicia asked.

"She's gotta a letter to give to McGonagall for her mum," Angelina explained quickly.

"Alright then, night,"  
"Night," Vivica replied and went to McGonagall's office.

xxx

Vivica sat contently in her father's lap as he showered her with gifts; each one leaving her surprised and touched and even a bit guilty because most of them were very expensive.

"Remind me why you are doing this," she asked softly.

"Because," he replied. "I missed all those birthdays-I just had to make it up,"  
"You know that you didn't have too-"  
"-Yes but I wanted too," he smiled down at her.

"At least the present number doesn't correspond with the age," she chuckled. "Thank goodness for no silver pacifier for the second one,"  
"Which one do you like the most?"

"Which one? Well they are all beautiful," she said breathlessly. "I honestly can not decide," she picked up each delicate gift to examine them again. The first was a silver ring, coiled around a gold band (Vivica didn't know that it was supposed to be Lily's engagement ring); the second was a white-gold necklace with a garnet, an emerald, a citrine and a ruby shaped like a diamond pendant; the third was Snape's personal favourite, a silver caldron; the fifth a tell-all potions book with help from the Half-Blood prince himself; the sixth gift was a set of four coloured bands (one for her and her three closest friends); the seventh was miniature replica of Hogwarts, no taller than a quill; the eighth being an editorial quill that auto-corrected your script's spelling, punctuation and sentence structure; the ninth was a beautiful knee-length dress made of red velvet, the skirt was full and was it was adorned with a metallic silver sash and silver buttons up the back to where it closed. The dress was sleeveless, simple and elegant, exactly the kind of dress McGonagall had told him to purchase at Madame Malkins. Vivica loved smoothing the fabric and then drawing over it; she couldn't wait to wear it for her birthday party. The tenth gift was also a dress, this time it was made of green velvet and golden trims and sash. It would be the perfect Christmas gown. Eleventh was a book full of wizard tales for Christmas and lastly was gift that bought tears to her eyes. It was a two-framed photograph. The first one was of a younger and tired looking Lily in a infirmary bed holding a tiny pink-faced her. Both her parents smiled unsurely at the camera but when they looked at each other or her, their looks were identical and full of love. The second was an edited or morphed photo of the three of them in present time.

"I don't like the fake one," she whispered.

"Why not Kitten?" Severus asked gently, although he was a bit displeased when she didn't like the gift that took the most effort.

"It isn't real. You and mum are my family yes, but so is Harry and Uncle Remus,"  
"Oh,"

"I'm sorry,"  
"What ever for kitten? It's my fault, I should have known. Here," He snapped the frame in half and quickly repaired the edge. "Keep the nice half,"  
"Thank you," she said tiredly. "Thank you so much daddy, but the best gift was having you back," she hugged him close and tight, not like the mature twelve-year-old she'd grown up to be, but like a four year old who cherished nothing more than her parent's embrace.

XXX

Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Ginny and Snape as well as Fred, George and Angelina had flooed to Vivica's house with the permission of Professor McGonagall for her birthday party. Vivica and her friends loved the perks of Snape being her dad.

"You all know that didn't have to get me anything," Vivica said modestly as she opened her presents after the cake.

"Oh shut it Via, we know you want our present the most," Fred said and shoved his and George's gift into her hands.

"I am _really_ scared to open it," she replied honestly and carefully removed the wrapping paper with the tips of her fingers, keeping the gift a couple feet away from her. "OH!" she exclaimed. "It didn't explode! Thank the lord; but what is it?"  
"This, our dearest best friend, is hoop to practice your aim. When you through the quaffle though the hoop, the ball looses it's momentum and land on the floor." George explained while Fred demonstrated.

"This is genius! Thanks guys!" Vivica loved the gift but made a mental note to ask where they got if from later, seeing that a present like this would be very expensive.

"My turn!" Angelina handed her friend a neatly wrapped box. "There is no danger in this one, I assure you,"  
Vivica laughed and admired Angelina's gift. "It's beautiful," 'It' was a bedazzled red day planner with a glittering gold lion that leaped around the cover. Even the mane of the lion had texture, you could feel it's soft fur. "This is so cool, thanks a million!"

Vivica moved on to a light blue package.

"That was is from Ron, Ginny and I dear," Mrs. Weasley said kindly.

Vivica opened it to find a warm knitted scarf and gloves with sparkly red wool.

"These are wonderful," Vivica especially liked the fact that the gloves were lined with fleece inside. Lily could barely sew close a tear in her jeans rather than make a scarf. Mrs. Weasley was a true home maker. "Thank you very much,"  
"Anything for you dear," Mrs. Weasley said warmly.

"Alright, let's see what contraption Harry made," Vivica chuckled and picked up Harry's loosely wrapped present. The wrapping paper was mismatched and taped all over the place and easily outlined some sort of toy. Once the mess of wrapping paper was up, Vivica saw that it was a mini motor bike that Harry himself had most likely assembled from his muggle 'lego' pieces. "This is really cool," Harry had admittedly done a really good job on the piece.

"So that is what you and your Uncle Remus had been working on," Lily ruffled her son's hair. "Beautiful work, Harry,"

"Thank you," Harry said modestly. "It's from Remus and me,"

"We Uncle Remus gets better, tell him I said thank you," Vivica said kindly and pulled her baby brother on to her lap. "Do you want to hang on to this while I am at Hogwarts though, it might get lost there…"  
"Yes!" Harry exclaimed and took back the motorcycle. "I will take very good care of it Vivica! Me and Ron will go put it away," Harry and his friend bounded up the stairs and the guests herd the door slam shut as the boys went to play with it.

"Now let's see what mummy got me," Vivica smiled as she went for the large, elongated box. "Is Draco Malfoy's body in there or what?" Fred chuckled but was silenced by a stern look from his mother.

"Mum!" Vivica said breathlessly as she opened the box. Inside was a gleaming Nimbus '99. "This wasn't supposed to come out until August of next year! How on earth did you-"  
"James had a few friends down at the place where they manufacture brooms so I went down there to see if I could get you a discounted 98'. Instead I got a display 99'!" Lily said cheerfully.

"Display? Will it still work,"  
Lily laughed. "Of course it will baby Via! This one was just a test model so a few people have ridden it."  
"THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Vivica cried and squeezed the daylights out of her mother. "Ready to try it out guys?"  
"But it's snowing outside," Mrs. Weasley observed.

"Then they'd better dress warm," Lily smiled and the kids happily raced out the door.

"What about me mummy? Can I go with George and Fred and Vivica and their friend?" Ginny whined.

"No, I think it's time for us to leave, I've got to get supper started."

"Oh Molly, you could just-"  
"No Lily I've got to go. Thank you for having us,"  
"Thank you for you present, I'll go get the boys," Lily replied and bounded up the stairs.

"Nice to see you again Severus," Molly said curtly and headed towards the floo.

"The pleasure is mine," Snape replied from his fixed seat, plastering a fake smile on his face before returning to his paper.

xxx

"Birthday parties," Lily sighed as she sat down on the sofa with her cup of teas. "Just keep on getting more exhausting."  
"Perhaps you are getting too old, Miss Evans," Snape said coyly and threw a piece of wrapping paper off the couch.

Lily couldn't think of anything to say to how she was addressed. She's been Mrs. Potter for nearly ten years now, but the name always got Severus on edge.

"I was only kidding Lily,"

"I know you were," she patted him on the back. "Vivica loved her gifts by the way; I think I might just keep that necklace for myself,

"Which one?"  
"The one with the ring. It's absolutely gorgeous, did it belong to your mother?"  
"No, I got it specially made," Snape said quietly. _'For you,'_ he wanted to add.

"That's very nice of you," she said warmly.

"I think she likes your gift the best though. I sure hope you charmed the living hell out that broom with safety spells,"  
"You know me too well Sev," she chuckled. "Even I didn't know how much I missed you," she said with a more serious tone.

"The feeling's mutual," he replied. "I believe we should thank our daughter for this too. If it weren't for her, you and I would only see each other at Harry's parent/teacher night."  
"And seeing that my son posses no talent in potions what so ever, I would be doomed," she laughed, making him smile. Lily's laughter was just one of the reasons he loved her.

"Does Harry know about, er…"  
"Yeah," Lily's smile sobered out. "I told him, but he doesn't really understand how his sister has a father and he doesn't. I reminded him of Remus though, and that cheered him up considerably. Sometimes I wonder if Sirius-"  
"NO!" he said firmly. "That mutt would not be any good for any of your children."  
"You're right, you're right," she said quickly. Now she knew that she should never speak of the marauders with him. "I've been working on a new potion," she hastily switched the subject. "It's a mind replenishing one,"  
"What does it do?" he asked curiously, staring at her intently.

"It cleanses your mind of bad memories for a few hours or days; depending on how strong the potion is. It's for those patients that go through traumatic experiences."  
"That's genius Lily!" he exclaimed.

She grinned widely at er praise.

"I just need to make a few adjustments to it," she added dismissively. "But it's pretty much done. It's at my lab at work. I'll show you some time."

"Who do you test these on," this time he was a little concerned. "Not yourself I hope,"  
"Oh no, we have lab rats. But we make certain that whatever we feed those animals won't kill them."  
"I have nothing against killing a rat," he said. "I just don't want you to…"  
"Sev," she said sweetly. "You don't have to worry," Lily realized how much she missed having somebody to love and somebody to love her. Of course she had her children and friends but having someone special just made her heart flutter. She loved the warm and happy feeling she got when she was with him; after years of being alone, Severus's love was beautiful and precious.

"I worry because I care," he said quietly, staring lovingly in to her emerald eyes.

Lily's heart skipped a few beats once more when she searched into his dark chocolate eyes. She new his eyes were brown, not the beady black like everybody described because she got to know him. The Severus she knew was loving and kind and caring, despite what people said. The Severus she knew was loved her despite everything that had happened between them because he had a heart of gold. The Severus she knew deserved this.

Lily placed her hand on his chest and looked up at him and gently kissed him on the lips.

Snape looked bewildered and surprised when she pulled away. "What was that for?" he whispered.

"For loving me," she said shyly, looking down at the buttons of his robes.

Snape wrapped his arms around her. "I didn't say stop,"  
She grinned and kissed more firmly this time; he gave in without complaint.

Vivica quietly crept down the stairs for some leftover cake to take back up to her room where Angelina, Fred and George were having a sleepover. The fire was dim and the lights were off, all she could see was her parents' heads resting on each other, with her father's arm around her mother. _'So my birthday wish is coming true,'_ she thought happily and slowly made her way back up the stairs.

_AN:_

_Hello readers! Thank you so much for taking the time out to read and extra thank you to all of you who take the time to review. They make me so happy and help out so much! Give yourselves a good ol' pat on the back. _

_I'd just like ask you guys to think about those soldiers who had laid down their lives for you, suffered for you and are still fighting for you this Remembrance Day. In 1918, on the eleventh month of the eleventh day at the eleventh hour World War I ended, leaving almost 10 million military members dead, 20 million military members wounded and 7 million military members missing or prisoners of war. I hope all of you would acknowledge what these soldiers have done for us and think of what the soldiers overseas now are doing for us. God bless their souls. ~Lest We Forget~  
_


	10. Qudditch

"Dad!" Vivica exclaimed at James portrait who was lazily flipping through a book that she assumed belonged to one of his portrait-friends. "Guess what?"

"Baby Via!" he said cheerfully and gladly put the book down. "What has you are pink in the face,"  
"I'm on the Qudditch team!" she shrieked with delight and jumped up in down in her excitement.

"Congratulations!" said James, longing to hold her close and tell her that he was so proud of her.

"Thank you!" she breathed, ceasing her jumping. "It's been the best birthday-week ever! I've got such nifty gifts and mum –you won't believe this- bought me the Nimbus '99! The '99 isn't even out yet! Our team is going to be wicked! Did I mention that Fred, George, Angelina and this other girl who is also really good called Alicia made it too?"  
"That's wonderful." He said as enthusiastically as he could muster from his disappointment. He wished that he could have been there to congratulate since even he had not made the Qudditch team in his first year and it was remarkable how much his daughter learned and how well she could play.

"I know! We practice with the team and our first game is before the Christmas holidays against Slytherin, but we're only playing as back-up for now. Even though! This is wicked beyond anything and I love it!"  
"You don't know how proud I am," he said honestly. "I remember I first put you on a broom. Care to listen?"  
"I'm Lily's daughter, I absolutely love any type of story; especially if it is about me!"  
James chuckled. "Here we go,"

"_What a lucky child you are," James laughed as he swung the two-year-old toddler up in his arms from the floor.  
"Why daddy?" she asked innocently._

"_Yes daddy, why?" Lily mocked as she came up behind her husband._

"_Because," he explained to the both of them. "Halloween was yesterday and you got showered with sweets, your birthday is today and you got to eat cake and Christmas is not that long away either. Baby Via gets to live on a chocolate and sugar for almost two months."_

"_That is a lucky child," Lily nodded while the dark haired baby looked confused._

"_Birthday?" she asked quietly. _

_Lily kissed her little balled up first. "Yes Baby Via, today is your birthday. Do you know how old you'll be?" Lily lifted each finger on Vivica's hand.  
Lily lifted each finger on Vivica's hand. "One," she and James said in unison. "Two!"_

"_Today's your second birthday and that deserves a special present,"  
Her emerald eyes lit up brighter than a Christmas tree. "Present?" _

_James handed her over to Lily and retrieved a giant red and gold gift-wrapped box. _

"_Present!" Lily restrained her daughter as she lunged for the gift. "Present!" Vivica said with more determination in her voice._

"_No, no, no," James said playfully. _

"_Not until the Weasleys and Uncles Remus, Sirius and Peter arrive." Lily scolded gently. _

"_Present," she said sullenly, tears began to form in her eyes. "Please," she looked up at James, knowing he wouldn't deny her._

"_Oh Lils, maybe she could break into it," James reasoned with his wife. _

_She cocked her eyebrow at him. "You are too soft for your own good James Potter," she cradled her child to her chest. "I don't want my child to be a spoiled brat like the Malfoys."_

"_Don't you dare compare our Vivica with the Malfoys." He said sternly, taking Vivica back in his arms. "I'm her wealthy daddy and it is my job to spoil her; it just keeps the cycle going," he joked, making Lily smile as well. _

"_Very well, now what did you get your daughter, wealthy daddy?"  
James sat down on the plush carpet with the toddler in his lap and pulled the present towards them. _

"_Wait just a moment, I'll get the camera," Lily rushed out of the family room and returned quickly with the large camera. She placed it on the piano and set the 'record' button. James and Lily helped their daughter shred of the wrapping paper and James lifted the lid. _

"_Gosh," Lily gasped as James revealed a miniature broom. "That's adorable sweetheart; but are you sure she can ride it? What if she falls off?"_

"_Not to worry," James said heartily. "It flies a foot and a half off the floor and is a gravity charm to keep her little bum on the handle."  
"Broom! Broom!" the toddler exclaimed, gripping the handle. "Ride like daddy!" she said excitedly._

"_Of course," James complied and sat her down on the broom. She wobbled a bit, but as Lily made to catch her, James blocked her._

"_She might fall!" Lily insisted._

_James eyes were bright and the excitement in them rivaled Vivica's. "Just watch!"_

_Vivica clutched onto the handle tightly, but even then, she flipped upside down. She shrieked with delight and just kept spinning right side up, then upside down again. After she and James had their excitement, he gently pushed the broom forwards and monitored the speed with his wand. He turned to face Lily and gave her an accomplished look. "See, she's doing fine,"_

"_James, look out!" Lily cried._

_Vivica laughed and shrieked merrily as she zoomed across the family room, knocking down several table lamps and gifts from Petunia in the process. James hooted with laughter before slowing down the momentum and snatching up the child from her newly beloved broom._

"_Again, again!" _

"_Definitely not again!" Lily took back her baby but smiled in spite of herself. "I'm putting her down for her nap and by the time I'm back I want this place spotless for the guests, do you hear me James Potter?"  
"Done, Lily Potter sir!" he saluted her off before laughing to himself once more._

Vivica clutched her stomach from laughing so hard. "I'm surprised mum kept you alive after that incident."  
"Death would have been easy compared to the hours of hard labor she put me through."  
Vivica cocked her eyebrow dangerously, just like her mother. "You had to mutter a simple spell; surely it would not have been that hard. And don't joke about death, even if you are dead," Vivica became stern, making James gulp in fear. "Now, I have something else to tell you, but you have to promise you won't get mad."

"Did you break anything or get a detention or something? You should know that I honestly don't care. I was a terrible kid-"  
"No, no, no, nothing like that."  
"Then what, Via?" he asked softly.  
Vivica fidgeted and examined her black shoes. "Um, Mum and Dad are sort of back together now." She mumbled.

"Oh," he said in surprise. "Well than,"  
"I haven't told anyone yet, I wanted to see what you have to say first. You'd probably have the biggest reaction so anything that comes after it will be nothing," she explained quickly while he was deep in thought.

"Do you like them to be together?" he asked carefully.

She nodded guiltily and looked up at him. "I like having a normal family with two parents together raising their children; it feels s-so wonderful having two parents taking care of you! It makes me feel happier and I just love having them with me,"  
"I didn't realize that this ment so much to you," he said quietly, nodding in understanding. "It's perfectly fine with me, as long as you are happy."

"Honestly?" she pressed.

"Truly and completely honest," he whispered. "No run along to practice my Qudditch Queen and go and make my name proud!"  
Vivica picked up her things and started down the hallway. "I will, oh and that was the other thing I was going to tell you,"

"What?" James called suspiciously.

"I'm not changing my name to 'Snape' or 'Evans'! It's been 'Potter' forever and I am NEVER going to change that!" she hollered back and raced down the hall.

"YOU NEVER KNOW!" James yelled teasingly. "YOU MIGHT BECOME A WEASLEY!"

XXX

"You're an intelligent child Vivica, but I didn't know that you were such a procrastinator." Snape commented from the stack of papers he was marking at his desk, while Vivica quietly worked on her assignments that are due the next day at the other end of his desk.

"If I do things over time it is all mismatched and lazy. When I do it the night before, it's perfect and presentable since I know it's due the next day and I don't have time to stall. Mum sent me to _Wizenarnia _for primary school and we had a whole month on this arithmetic project. I did all the work the night before and received the highest mark in the class. Procrastinating to the last minute is not such a bad thing," she explained, not looking up from the text she was reading. "Muggle studies is the easiest class in the world; it's going to boost my average up easily. I mean, they are asking what muggles use brooms for! My cousin Dudley could pass this test,"

"Is your cousin Dudley Petunia's son?" Snape asked curiously. "She actually got married to that fat oaf you call your uncle."  
"Yeah, but we only visit once or twice a year since Dudley is a douche and Uncle Vernon hates magic."

"That's a relief, although I'm surprised that your Aunt Petunia still talks to Lily,"  
"They don't really 'talk.' It's more like a polite encounter with a stranger, although Aunt Petunia does send mum a present every Christmas."

"Petunia doesn't hate your mother; she's just jealous that she's an ordinary and Lily's special. When we first got our Hogwarts letters, Petunia appeared to be disgusted but she wrote to Dumbledore and asked if she could come to Hogwarts too." He chuckled.

"What did Dumbledore say?" Vivica asked excitedly.

"He obviously said no. Petunia is as muggle as you can get," he smirked. "You do know that you're three-quarters muggle,"

She looked up from her book and gave him a concerned look. "I thought you were a pureblood, that's why you were a Slytherin."

"Come her Kitten," he said quietly and swiveled around his chair so that she could sit on his lap. She was tall for her age, but so was he and he managed to balance her on his knee. "Did your mother tell you the story of how we ended in the first place,"  
"Story?" she looked confused. "What story,"  
Severus let out a deep sigh. "I called Lily a m-mudblood," he said in such a silent tone that Vivica had to strain to hear him.

"How could you!" she asked in shock. Her emerald eyes were filled with anger and disbelief. How dare her father call her mother the worst most fowl word known to wizard-kind?

"Two reasons," he said carefully. "Potter provoked me to the extreme that day. But a lot of my hate for muggle comes from my father."

"Your father?" she asked quietly. "Is he still alive?"  
"Goodness no," he said with relief. "My days of death eater did come with that benefit."  
"You hated your father?" she stated the obvious. "But you're such as good dad,"  
"Yes Kitten, but I think my father hated me more than I hated him. You see, my mum was a pure-blood and with that came a lot of wealth but that drunkard spent all of it on booze and constantly hurt me and my mother. He hated me and made tortured me."

Vivica wrapped her arms around his torso and held him tight. He instinctly pulled her closer and whispered in her ear. "I don't want to be like him; hurt the child that I love. That's why I suppose I am a 'good dad,' although I do regret the years I missed with you; I'm trying to make it right. I'm not a horrible father like him, Kitten."  
"I know," Vivica's eyes were glazed with emotional tears. "That was terrible what your father did to you. You are nothing like him!  
He kissed the top of her head. "I sure hope so,"

XXX

"Oh Vivica, I'm so nervous and I am not even playing!" Angelina confided in her friend the morning of the Gryffindor/Slytherin Qudditch game.

"Shut-up Angelina or you're making us feel nervous too," Fred hissed as he grabbed several hard boiled eggs.

"We're technically not even playing," George explained.

"So you technically shouldn't worry," Vivica reassured her friend.

"Yeah Angie, all we'll be doing is sitting at sidelines and cheering. First years never play," Alicia said warmly.

"And all of the houses will be cheering for us, besides Slytherin of course. Everybody hates Slytherin and they suck anyways. The only way they'd win would be if they cheated which they're know for doing but they get caught since they're stupid." said Fred.

Vivica shot him a dangerous look.

"What he means is," George thought quickly. "That the Slytherin Qudditch team sucks and have the support of no one here while the Gyffindor Qudditch team is awesome and has the support of three-quarters of the school."

"George is absolutely right," Fred said, thanking his brother for saving him from Vivica Potter's wrath.

"Let's go to the team rooms now, half of the players are already there," Alicia suggested.  
Vivica nodded and got up, pulling Fred up by the collar as he stuffed his face. "You shouldn't eat much before a game or you'll nauseate all over the pitch,"

xxx

The end of November was crisp, grey and cold with light flurries whiting up the pitch. All of spectators had arriaved and were seated, waiting for the teams to make their debuts. Slytherin entered first, with their house chanting obnoxious cheers, building up their momentum. Gryffindor flew in afterwards, grinning wildly as more than half the stadium cheered them on. Vivica smile stretched to her ears when she saw Snape giving her a sly thumbs-up and James practically jumping out of his portrait hollering her name. Vivica was secretly glad that Professor McGonagall and James were sitting at opposite ends of the staff bench to Snape; to prevent a brawl between them.

The five alternates sat on the team bench and watched anxiously as the game began.

Gryffindor started up the scoring with Tallulah Harstien swished through a ten pointer. The crowd went wild but while Gryffindor celebrated the goal, Slytherin sneaked in a ten pointer, jeering at Oliver Wood. The scoring pattern continued half and hour into the game until Tallulah was intentionally stuck in the head by a Slytherin beater and was carried of the field unconscious. The remaining six regrouped while Madame Hootch lectured the Slytherin team on unfair head shots and discussed who to bring in.

"We need a chaser, but which one of the girls?" asked Wood.

"Angelina looks a little green," muttered Krovel. "It's either Alicia are Vivica."

"McGonagall brought out James Potter's portrait for this. Why don't we let Vivica play?" Jupiter Sailingston, a beater suggested. "You know, to honour her father,"  
"Alrighty then," The team flew over to the first years and recruited the worried Vivica. She had never played with such a wide variety of ages. Some of the players were of age already while she was still a child!

"No pressure," Krovel whispered in her ear. "Just stay on the opposite of Denzel and do the plays we practiced, that's all there is to it,"  
Vivica nodded mutely and flew over to her position. She finally decided to play this game like she would any other; she ignored all outside voices and concentrated on the quaffle. She nearly fumbled the ball on the three man weave with the hard passes she received from her male teammates but managed to set Jupiter up for a point. Her youthful energy also came in handy when she intercepted a pass from the Slytherins and threw it down the field for Krovel to score once more. Slytherin responded fiercely, knocking down two Gryffindors in their wake as they managed to loop around Wood and score another ten points. While Slytherin conducted a difficult play, Vivica caught a glimpse of the golden snitch lingering around Jupiter's ear. She scanned the pitch for any sign of their seeker, Saunders, and tried desperately to catch his eye to tell him about the snitch, so he could catch it and let the game be over.

"_Saunders,"_ she murmured, more to herself than him. Saunders head snapped up and before she could tell him he shouted at her.

"Potter! Duck!"

"What?" She screamed, and it was too late.

_Beep…Beep…Beep_

Vivica's eyes fluttered open to the bright infirmary light as her diagnostic machine bleeped in a steady pattern as she observed the large white room. When she tried to twist her head though, a sharp pain zipped through her as if someone and thrown a fierce stinging hex at her neck and immediately returned to facing the vast ceiling. She moved her arm to massage her neck but it wouldn't comply, it just felt numb. She tried both arms but none seemed to even move, or even feel if they were attached to her body. Luckily only her voice was able to help her.

"Daddy!" she cried, warm tears rushing down to her ears. "Daddy," she sobbed as he immediately appeared at her side.

"Shhh," he gently brushed back the hair out of her face. "I'm here," he said softly.

"I can't move!" she wailed. "Am I paralyzed?" she broke out into cries once more.

"You won't be soon, Madame Pomfrey has made sure of this,"

"I was! What happened?" she demanded as the tears steadily dripped onto the pillow.

Severus wiped the tears away with his thumbs and sat down gently on her bed.

"A fast bludger hit you hard at the back of your head and neck and knocked you unconscious," he explained patiently. "But it will happen again, for I banned my beaters from ever owning a broom at Hogwarts, much less play for the Slytherin team," he added bitterly.

"Is mum here," she asked, hiccoughing to recover from her tears. "I want mum,"  
"Of course she's here, she's been here as soon as she knew what happened. She's just sleeping in my quarters. I'll go wake her up,"  
"Don't!"

"Why not?"  
"You know what mum is like when she is awoken before she get's up on her own,"  
"But you're a special case," he smiled reassuringly and patted her blanketed knee. "I'll be back in a few minutes,"  
Vivica gave him a tired grin back. "Thank-you,"

A few short moments after Snape left, Vivica's best friends entered with a box of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans.

"You're awake!" Fred exclaimed. "You're alive!"

She nodded sullenly. "But I'm useless, I can't even move."  
George waved it off. "Madame Pomfrey told us that you'll be able to play again in two weeks, that is, if you want to," he inquired, raising his ginger brows for an answer.

"I'm really scared to go back George," she whispered. "I've never gotten such a severe injury. Sure I've broken an arm or leg but those are minor compared to this,"  
"You really are scared, huh?" Fred said softly, jumping up to the foot of her bed. "You do look pretty worse for wear too,"  
"What do you mean?"

"Um, well…" George shifted uncomfortably.

"Is my face scared or something?"  
"No but you're…different. You're eyes are all dark and tired looking and you're skin is whiter than this sheet and it looks like you've sucked in your cheeks. That's what kind of scares me but what scared me the most is that you're…um…not really Vivica anymore."  
"What do you mean? I've only talked to you for a few minutes and you don't think I'm me anymore? I don't understand you're logic Fredrick," she replied wearily.

"This is what I mean! Normally, you are smiling almost every possible second, even when you're mad at me we end laughing about it later. But right now, you're just sick and not-you,"

"It'll take time for me to recover and then I'll be back. You said yourself it will only be two weeks before I can be on a broom again."

"Thank goodness for that," a shy smile graced their lips. "You know, I think we were more scared than your dad when you got hit and fell off your broom, huh Fred?"

"Oh yeah, it was actually really terrifying," Fred admitted.  
"Are you sure? Can you tell me all that happened? Start from after I got hit,"  
"Well," Fred cleared his throat and began the story. "After you got hit you fell off your broom but your dad and McGonagall and even Dumbledore I think cast a charm and suspended you in mid air and your dad caught you and I think he was going to cry since you wouldn't wake up. Your other dad also seemed scared and was swearing so much at the Slytherins that McGonagall had him put away. Anyways, Krovel came to see if you were alright as well and you were carried away to the hospital wing and Madame Hootch made Slytherin forfeit, but we would have won anyways but those bloody snakes argued that it wasn't fair since the snitch wasn't caught but she had your back,"

Vivica's eyes were wide throughout the story. "What happened in the hospital?" she asked anxiously.

George hopped onto the other side of her bed and continued the story. "Your mum and my mum came were in there for a while. My mum came out first, a few hours later and said that Madame Pomfery had diagnosed you and said that you were paralyzed from the neck down but your mum and dad began to work on potions quickly and were replenishing your body with the potions to make you better. She said that Madame Pomfery expected you to be back to normal within weeks but we were all still scared,"

"That sounds so scary," she said quietly. "And I was out cold the whole time,"  
"Yeah, but a lot of us came to visit you over the last few days. I think your dad made the Slytherin captain write you an apology letter and he delivered it to your pile. Our team also brought you that big basket of sweets and even the captains of the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff teams came to see you and dropped off a few treats and condolences. McGonagall and some of the other professors and even Dumbledore left you get well soon gift. My mum and dad got you something and I think Harry left something in the pile too. Angelina, George and I just add to the mountain each day."

"Thank you so, so, much guys," she said graciously.

"What for?" they asked, giving her a confused look.

"For filling me in on what happened. Oh and the sweets," she finally cracked a smile.

"You're getting better already!" George said excidedly.

"You know what will make me even happier?"

"Finding out that your Uncle Remus is here?" Fred supplied.

"Really? He's here?"

"Yeah, he's teaching Potions while your dad was taking care of you," said George. "You look worried there, Viv, what's wrong,"  
"Does that mean that the whole school knows that dad is…"  
Fred and George burst out laughing.

"Hey!" she shrieked, making the twins wince and answer the question.

"Nope, we told the team that he's James Potter's second cousin and you're like his third niece or something and the older kids just spread the news around,"

"Are you ever going to tell the school the truth?" George questioned curiously. "Because you seem really fond of him,"  
"I will…eventually-when I am ready," she said weakly. She honestly did love her real dad with all her heart, but how would the school treat her if they knew she was Snape's very own offspring? She guiltily loved the pleasures and edges she got from being a Potter at school and secretly hoped that her social status would stay the same since it gave her a sense of security; as in she knew that she'll always have a lot of people have her back.

"What did you say before Fred interrupted you? That you wanted something?"  
"Don't worry about it," she dismissed airily. "Can you guys go find Uncle Remus though, I have missed him every time I went to visit,"  
"Sure, be back soon," the twins leapt off the bed and walked out.

"Oh one sec," Fred raced back to her bed and placed the treat on her nightstand table of generous gifts. "Nice to see you again, Viv," he brushed her bangs out of her face and put her glasses on for her. He spoke before she could even mutter a thank you for the present. "I know that you don't want be blind as well as paralyzed." He joked lightly.

"Thanks, Freddie," she said softly.

"No problem," he smiled innocently and skipped off to join his brother. As if on cue, her mother walked in and gently sat down at her side. Lily mechanically kept brushing her daughter's raven locks with her fingers and spoke to her in soft, quiet tone.

"How are you Baby Via," her mum asked.

"I'm alive," she joked, hoping to get her mum out of her fragile state. Lily's hair was mattered and not the lush red it was and her eyes were bloodshot

"That's good. You have no idea-"  
"-How scared you were; I think my friends filled me in for that part," she also spoke in a gentle voice. "How soon until I can move again?" Vivica asked eagerly.

"Two days," her mother sighed with relief. "You've been such a brave girl,"

"She has," Remus crossed to her bed at the end infirmary.

"Uncle Remus!"

Remus smiled and kissed her forehead. "You're father said you played such a good game," Vivica caught the look in his eye and knew it was not Father Snape who said that.

"Thanks, don't you think that this will make an amazing story to tell my kids?" she asked cheekily.

"This beats any of my stories by a million," Remus agreed.

"Is Harry here?" Vivica was definitely not used to being away from her little brother so long.

"I left him with my sister-"  
Vivica gasped in surprise, giving her mother a disgusted look. "Mum! How could you?"

"Shhh," Lily soothed. "I am going to pick him up today, now that you have awoken,"  
"But the Dursleys are evil! Aunt Petunia is evil and so is Uncle Vernon and Dudley could sit on Harry and smolder him."  
"We're going to get him soon," Remus coaxed. "I think you need some sleep now,"  
Lily nodded. "I'll see you in the morning," she whispered and kissed her daughter good night. "Your dad will be here if you need anything,"

"Mum," Vivica whispered quickly into her mother's ear.

"Madame Pomfery has a potion for TOM; at least until you are better," her mother reassured her.

"Bye mum,"  
"Bye sweetheart,"  
"Lily," Remus asked his friend. "Why don't you say goodbye to Severus while I say goodbye to Vivica,"  
Lily nodded quickly and briskly walked out the door. Remus sighed and looked sadly at his goddaughter.

"You're mother told me to tell you that you are banned from playing Qudditch –but wait, don't protest yet- I'm intending to keep you in," he said slyly.

"What do you mean?" Vivica asked curiously.

"Simple, we don't tell Lily there is a game,"  
"But dad will tell her-"  
"I do not know what Professor McGonagall said, but she convinced him to let you play; on the condition that it you won't play Slytherin."  
"Deal," Vivica sighed with relief. No Qudditch, not a chance.

"Speaking of you dad," Remus opened up Vivica's nightstand drawer, and help up James' portrait.

"You're alright!" James let out a huge breath of relief. "Thank the lord,"  
"It's Qudditch dad, stuff like this happens all the time,"  
"Not getting paralyzed by Snakes! What happened to them?"  
"They won't be seeing the Qudditch Pitch for the rest of their lives here at school, thanks to um…other-dad?"  
"Anything other punishment?"  
"They'll be scrubbing caldrons until the end of the school year."

"For once, I agree with Snape," James said indignantly.

"Come again James?" Remus teased. "Is James Potter agreeing with Severus Snape,"  
"Shut-up Moony," James fought to control his laughter. "We also agree on the fact that we have an awesome daughter,"  
"I second that," Vivica smirked.

"See James, you've got your Vivica back, she's already up to her dry humour. When she starts walking she'll be back to her sarcastic ways,"

"I appreciate your motivation Uncle Remus," she muttered darkly, but ruined the effect with her uncontrollable laughter.  
"Even paralyzed, my daughter can diss you out Moony, I'd be ashamed if I were you."  
"Moony…Uncle Remus, did you make that Marauders Map thing as well? Because Fred, George, Angelina and I love it!"

"I'm the one that did all of the work," Moony said proudly.

"I got all of the information though," James countered.

"How long did it take? When did you manage to even do it all?" she asked curiously.

"Are you ready for a long story, Qudditch Queen," James asked.

"I think I've got time to spare,"

James smiled at the two of them. "Take it away, Moony,"


	11. Make Up and Break Up

"I can't believe the holidays are over," Fred moped as he and his twin sat at Vivica and Angelina's table during their first potions lesson of 1990.

"We know Fred, you've only been whining about it since you arrived back yesterday." Angelina said, laying out her potions tool carefully.

"I bet Fred is already counting down the days to the Easter Holidays," Vivica smirked and high-fived Angelina.

"Whose house is Easter at anyways?" George asked. "Yours or ours?"  
"Yours, since we did Christmas. Do you think you can come over for the Easter Holidays Ang-"  
"Nope, my parents love to have us home over the holidays since we spend so little time with them now. Thanks anyways," Angelina said sullenly.

"It's alright, Ang, we'll just crash at your place," said Fred.

"Mum is probably really tired of us anyways; exploding off the glass in our windows four times this holiday-"  
"I surprised you weren't murdered when you set that firecracker under Percy's chair during Christmas Dinner," Vivica laughed.

"We've survived death many times, dearest Vivica. Although I swear my right but cheek hasn't been the same since dad spanked me into obliviation for nearly making Ron do an unbreakable vow back when we were seven." Fred replied.

"I remember that! You couldn't even sit on a broom for a week!" Vivica added.

"Vivica, shhh," Angelina silenced her friends at once as Professor Snape came in. Vivica shrank a little in her seat, what happened over the holidays was a still a fresh memory in her head.

"Welcome back," he said unemotionally, and his eyes flickered amongst the students in his class and lingered a just a few extra seconds more on Potter than anyone. "Today, you and an the person sitting across from you –enough whining!- will be brewing me an antidote for boils found on the soles of your feet at the palms of your hands. You've got an hour and a half, go,"  
Students rushed towards the supply cabinets with their reluctant partners in tow. Angelina shrugged and switched places with Fred and began to add water to her caldron.

"Aren't you going to start Viv?" Angelina asked, cocking an eyebrow at her. "You're usually the first to begin-"

"Professor Snape," she called out stiffly.

"Yes?" he asked, coming towards her.

"You didn't put the instructions on the board yet,"  
"How forgetful of me," he lazily flicked his wand in direction of the board and then turned to face his daughter. "Satisfied?" he asked.

Vivica gasped. Never had he spoken so coldly to her. She nodded and quickly started dicing her ingredients. Before Snape could respond a little 'BOOM' erupted from a Slytherins' table and he raced to the scene of the crime. Uncaring of those spiteful Slytherins, she and Fred got to work on their potion.

"Hand me a quarter of a cup of that dried Abebi powder," Fred asked, as if nothing had happened. Vivica was grateful that he just wanted to continue on normally.

"Here," she measured an exact cup of the pale powder and watched as he poured it in and admired the fuchsia colour it had made the potion.

"It needs just a smidge more," Fred reached his hand over to the back but Vivica slapped it away.  
"Adding a bit of extra something can really mess up the balance of the potion,"  
"But the colour isn't as dark as it is supposed to be. It should be a magenta colour."  
"The other ingredients might-"  
"No, they all emit white juices! Remember your mother taught us that! Anyways just watch."

Vivica stared at the pot as he added less than an ounce of Abebi powder and the potion became a dark purple.  
"See!" she exclaimed. "It's way to dark-"  
"Hold on. He added the Blanc Bean and the Gauri Ginger Roots. The potion fizzled and popped and as the smoke cleared away, there was a perfectly magenta solution."  
"You underestimate me," Fred cocked a brow teasingly at her. "I should become an inventor,"  
"What does potion brewing," Vivica blew out the burner and began to stir, "Have to do with inventing?"  
"I can invent treats and stuff with things like fire whiskey in it and then coat it so it looks like chocolate milk,"

"I don't doubt the fact that you won't create something like that. I just think it's a stupid idea." Vivica playfully smacked him in the arm and began to neatly bottle their vial. As she was about to step up the rise to the professors desk however, she felt a large force from behind her and her fragile body gave way and along with her crashed the vial.

"Looks like superstar Potter still hasn't recovered from her injuries. If you can't play with the big boys Potter, I suggest not playing at all. They just think of you as a little slut."

Vivica hoisted herself up and sized up to the girl. She was a dark haired Slytherin with heavy-lidded eyes. The girl wasn't tall but she looked insanely menacing.

"The only slut I know is your mother, Lestrange," she replied cruelly.

"My mother! You filthy daughter of a mudblood!" the Lestrange shrieked. "How dare you insult my mother-"  
"How dare you insult me and my mother. And if you can't play the game, Lestrange, don't try to argue about it, since you're the one looking like an idiot." Before Vivica could walk away however, she felt a heavy hand nearly slap her face.

"Sorry dear, but you're a terrible beater," Angelina came up beside her friend and glared cruelly at the daughter of the death eaters.

"Shut-up mudblood," hissed one of Lestrange's bulky friends.

"My mum is a witch and my dad's a wizard! They both went to Hogwarts; you can even check for yourself!" Angelina argued.

"But they are mudbloods; are they not, Kalia?" asked one of her other friends.

The bulky one nodded. "But they aren't _purebloods _or even halfbloods, right Ebony?"

"Yeah! They're mudbloods," Kalia giggled. "Right Stella?"

Stella Lestrange crackled with laughter.

"Quit using that word!" Vivica snapped, her pale-white face turning as magenta as their potion.

"What word?" she smiled coyly. "Mudblood?"  
"Yes!" said Angelina, bracing her arm to get a good punch in.

"Mudblood, mudblood, mudblood," the Slytherin girls chanted. Angelina's eyes widened and she quickly pulled back her arm.

"Miss Lestrange," Snape folded his arms over his chest and glared at the first year. "You as well as Miss Bullstrode and Miss Parkinson. And, dare I say it, fifty points from Slytherin for your fowl language. Each."

Lestrange, Bullstrode and Parkinson all had their eyes shoot out of their sockets. "Professor, are you serious?" Lestrange challenged. "When my mother comes out of Azkaban-"  
"She'll never come out of Azkaban," Vivica whispered to Angelina.

"Two weeks!" Snape raised his voice considerably, quieting the hustling class immediately. "And if you dare use that word ever in your life; you will regret the day you were born!"

The class's mouths hung open in horror. Never has a teacher, not even Snape, had ever threatened students. "Is that clear, Miss Lestrange?"  
Lestrange shot dark, twisted look at Vivica and Angelina and nodded solemnly; uncaring to the threat.

"Class dismissed; and see you at seven for your detentions," Snape mutely cleaned up the spill from before and Vivica headed back to her cauldron.

"Thank goodness you always keep spares." Vivica gratefully took another vial of the potion and hugged Fred.

"I'm Fredrick Gideon Weasley, I obviously will need a spare. And you go give it to your dad, and talk to him a bit, that might make him feel better."  
"Thanks,"  
"Anytime, and I'll see you at dinner? I want to hear the _whole _story of what happened. It sounds wicked!" Fred winked and left the classroom along with Angelina and George. Vivica gently took the vial and nervously made her way up to his desk, thinking about what she should say to him. Should she apologize? Well, it was partially his fault. She bickered with herself until the sound of her father's voice brought her out of it.

"Close the door, Vivica" Snape said, not bothering to look up from the attendance sheet.

Vivica did as she was told and put her's and Fred's solution on his desk.

"Thanks for yelling at that Lestrange," she mumbled, trying to go on as if nothing had happened over Christmas.

"She brought it upon herself," he said quietly, finally lifting his head to meet her sad eyes. He felt remorseful, he should not be angry at her when it was Lily that he was mad at. The unfortunate part was that she was so much like her mother. The striking green eyes, the quick temper and her knowing smile. He was angry at Lily but he also missed her, but unlike last time, he intended to keep one part of Lily –their daughter.

He wordlessly got up from his seat and picked Vivica up, raising her to his level.

"You're not mad at me?" she asked, a small smile creeping up her lips.

"I can never be mad at you," he chuckled.

"I didn't mean for mum to-"  
"You never mind that," he said firmly. "It's not your fault, kitten. But nevertheless, I don't wish on seeing your mother any time soon."

"That'll surely be arranged," she shrugged sadly.

"Let's go for some tea," he suggested and set her down. "That might cheer you up,"

"It might," she quickly grabbed a hold of his hand let her lead her to his chambers. She felt childish when her father held her hands on his knee but she got to the point of not caring for she enjoyed being with her dad since he very special to her.

"You liked it when me and your mother were talking, didn't you?" he inquired as he handed her a creamy cup of Earl Gray.

"Are you a mind reader?" she joked, but Snape scowled. "Your mother raised you to much like a muggle,"

"Don't worry, Uncle Remus has taught me about Occlumency." She said dismissively.

"Thank goodness," he muttered.

"But he never taught me how to actually, you know, perform it,"  
"As bright as you are, Kitten, I think we should wait a while before you start Occlumency lessons. Why, they don't even teach it in school and very few people can properly do it."

"I think I can do it dad," she said eagerly. "If it's something that not many people care to do, I tend to me a master at. Take History of Magic for some reason. I memorized all the doings and wrong doings of the First Wizarding War and we aren't ment to know that until our fifth year!"

"You are certainly as boastful as Potter," Snape scoffed. Vivica strained to not roll her eyes at him.

"You pick up things when you live for nearly three years with a person," was her snide reply.

Snape gave his daughter a sad sort of smile. "Even in his death, James seems to out-do me,"

"Dad," Vivica said in a warning tone. "This is why mum got mad at you,"  
"Lily," Snape sighed, although he was furious with her, he still loved the sound of her name on his lips. "She seems to get mad at the littlest things,"

"In her defense," Vivica sneered, she was certainly not her mother's favorite but did believe in being on the right side and in this case, Lily should be on the defensive of what her father said. "You did insult her wedding pictures and James! On Christmas, nonetheless,"

"Vivica!" Snape said sternly, quieting her considerably but she still glared at him. "No,"

"No, what?" she asked noiselessly.

"No, I did not insult anything or anyone,"

"Yeah right!" Vivica exclaimed, practically laughing at the stupidity and falsity of his words.

"Vivica Rose, please," he said roughly, crossing across the room moodily to the open window cool his nerves.

"I'm not lying," she replied, but in a softer tone and walked behind her father and wrapped her arms behind him. "I just want to tell you the truth, so mum doesn't think you are a complete liar and hates you forever…again,"

He turned around slowly to face her picked her up like a toddler. She smiled at him like this was completely normal and let him carry her around as he talked to her, assuming he cast a weight reducer charm on her to make her lighter. "Dad," she sighed. "You know I can't be mad at you for long! Mum can hold a grudge though, and I think you should just apologize; you know, just make it easier on everyone,"  
"As long as Lily is satisfied?"

"Pretty much,"  
"Do our feelings count for anything?"

"Not really, no,"

"Well it should, should it not?"  
"As long as mum is happy, I am happy, and so is the household."

"That should change," Severus set his daughter down on the couch and sat down beside her. "She should know the truth behind people's words. She should not jump to conclusions,"

Vivica chuckled, "You actually think she'll listen to that,"  
"Perhaps," but even he sounded skeptical. "I honestly did not mean to say anything wrong though!"

"_Lily,"_

"_Yes Sev," she replied and walked over to him as he flipped through the 'Potter' family album, trying to see as much of his daughter's childhood as possible. _

"_Was this picture taken on your wedding?" he asked as he read the date in the corner of the page _July 1st 1979.

"_Yeah," Lily smiled at the happy memory with James's right arm draped around her shoulder and Vivica squirming around cheerfully, practically leaping from James's arm to Sirius's. _

_Severus's heart melted with pain and jealously, but also pleasure. He loved how Lily looked in the soft, ball-gown style dress with a crystal sash and her hair done in an elegant knot, holding her long, full veil. What he adored was her youthfulness, and more importantly, her happiness. He longed to be in James's position, at the time; having the love of his life at one arm and their beautiful child in the other. Laughing and embracing the happy moment together as a family. Severus smirked at James's expensive, yet foolish looking robes. "Kind of looks like a prat in it doesn't it?" he joked lightly, grimacing at the late James Potter. _

"_Severus!" Lily exclaimed, outraged. "James is dead, can you not let him be!"  
"I'm sorry Lil, I was just teasing-"  
"NO! No you aren't," she hollered, her eyes large in with outrage. Not even the Father Christmas hat she was wearing made her expression any kinder. "Even though James is gone, you cannot stop tormenting him,"  
"Lily, you are being absurd!" he spat. "You're saying that I was the one tormenting James Potter?"_

_Lily nodded her tear-streaked face. "Yes, can you not leave him alone?"_

"_James. Bullied. Me! He made my life at the only place I called home a living hell!" he replied just as loudly, but his eyes caught that of his daughter's and quieted down at once. Lily had not noticed and continued to yell at him, about how he was dishonoring James's memory and how he had died for the right thing. While she lectured him, he gave Vivica an apologetic look but she shook his head at him. Again he tried mutely to get her to understand but she couldn't seem to get it; she in return stalked away to Fred. Severus turned away then, took his coat, apologized the best he could to Lily and left. She didn't bother trailing after him, he noticed, and re-emerged back into the Christmas Party. Not before pointedly setting up the album to her wedding page on the coffee table to make sure everyone, including Severus, would notice. _

XXX

"Who's side should I take?" Vivica questioned her friends at dinner the next day. "I mean, I feel sad for my mum but then again, she shouldn't have flipped out on a joke, right?"

"I pick you mum's side, I mean, your dad did insult your dead other dad and your mum's former husband, so I guess she would be pretty mad," Angelina said carefully, attempting not to offend anyone. Vivica thanked her for her opinion, but it did not help much, considering that she had a very bland and repetitive response.

"I could be a good friend and tell you that whatever you choose will be the right thing," said Fred slowly. "Or I can be a bro and say that it doesn't matter who said what as long as they both apologize! Isn't that the way they got back together in the first place,"

George nodded, though he added to his brother's rambling. "You're right there Fred, but let's be real here. Both of Via's parents are really stubborn –no offence Via- so it is obviously going to be hard for them to say sorry again."

Vivica sighed helplessly and nearly dunked her head in her soup in frustration. "My parents are acting like children,"  
"In most cases, that would be really cool," Fred piped up.

"But this is actually pretty weird." George finished for him.

"We'll work something out," Angelina said sympathetically, patting her shoulder. Vivica smiled at her. "Let's start now,"

XXX

The following weekend, the fearsome four sat in a semi-circle around the warm fire as the heavy afternoon snow barricaded the windows of Gryffindor tower. A stack of fresh parchment, brand new ink and quills lay before them as they contemplated on what to write.

"I call writing from Snape's letter!" George immediately exclaimed.

Angelina elbowed him in the ribs. "Keep quiet you dolt, you're brother, Percy, could get us expelled for doing this!"

"Yeah dolt," Fred teased and flicked a bite of corn nuts at him.

George rolled his eyes and whispered to across to Vivica quite clearly. "No," she replied and scowled at him. "I'll write the letters, I just need help from you guys,"

"I see how it is," Fred scoffed sarcastically. She shot him an annoyed look before starting a list on possible ideas. This is going to be tough indeed.

"People in letters sound different than they do in person," Angelina advised. "My brother, Adrian,"

"The one who works at Gringotts?" interrupted one of the twins.

"No, the one who works at Hogwarts! I only have one brother, George,"

Vivica impatiently swatted George away. "Continue your story, Angelina,"

Angelina nodded and continued. "Anyways, he sounds like a peach in his letters, sending his love and what not but when I seem him during holidays, it's like I don't even exist."  
"Darn it," Vivica snapped, narrowing her green eyes at the fire as she contemplated on how to write the letter. She knew how her mother sounded in her letters to her. Lily was soft and kind and asked a million different questions every letter. She told her about Harry and Remus and what they accomplished that week. As for her father, she had not a single idea on how he writes. On assignments, she would sometimes receive complements, but he usually just told her in person; and that was the writing she would receive from him. Unless…

"Hey guys! Do you think my dad has some letters from my mum in is chambers?"  
"Vivica Rose Potter, the day I step into Professor Severus Snape's chambers will be the day of my death." Fred said in an uncanny monotone.

"No offence or anything, Via, but even I'm scared to snoop around in there," Angelina admitted.

Vivica gave them a disgusted look. "My dad is not scary!"

"You were scared of him a few days ago," George reminded her. "At how you thought he would react from what happened at the Christmas party,"

"Yeah, but we made up in five minutes! All I need is for you guys to distract him while I look around in there. Come' on guys, we're Gryffindors! The home of the brave!"

Angelina chuckled. "You sound like my American cousin. She always boasts about being the 'Land of the Free and the Home of the Brave'; but I was like 'Shaniqua, I'm a Gryffindor, I was _chosen_ to be in 'House of the Brave,'"

"Okay there," Fred gave her a sideways glance and seemed like he was going to ask her more about her American cousin. To his disappointment, Vivica cut the both of them off.

"Look, are you guys in or out? I hate when they fight for long,"

"I'll do it for Via, but I swear, you owe us a ton a sweets from Honeydukes when you go with your dad during Easter Holidays," said Fred.

"And if we get caught we still get the sweets for trying," said George.

"Done," Vivica said perkily. "Since we have potions last on Monday, you guys ask him about whatever potion we are doing or help on the next essay or whatever and then I will sneak into his office and get the letters,"

"Why doesn't one of us sneak into his office while you distract him. It will seem more believable then." Angelina advised, twisting her hair into a knot and writing down their plan.

"I second that!" exclaimed George.

"Yeah, he loves to talk to you, Via," said Fred.

Vivica sighed. "Alright, I'll write down the password and the code for the room, just be done in less than half an hour." She took another sheet of parchment and drew out a birds-eye-view of the layout of the chamber. "Angelina, you check the drawers and books of his office, and be sure not to leave a thing out of place when you are done,"

"Of course," Angelina beamed at the fact that she got to search the most important room.

"George, you look in the living room, under the sofa and in and around the mantle and coffee table,"

"Yupp," George nodded.

"You have to be brave for this Fred," she patted her best friend's shoulder as she gave him the most difficult task. "You have to look into his bedroom, the drawers and mattress and sheets,"

"Even his…underwear drawer?" he choked out.

She nodded solemnly.

"Do you wish me an early death?"

"Fredrick," she shook her head in mockingly. "You know I do,"

He playfully shoved her down and she answered back by picking up the rejected letters, crumpled them up, and threw that at him skillfully. Soon enough, all four first years were engaged in a full-on paper fight, slowly including everyone in their year until Percy told a prefect.

XXX

"Class dismissed," Snape announced five minutes after the bell as he lectured the class of their 'worthless' moonstone essays.

"Hey daddy," Vivica came up to her professor and beamed at him.

"Kitten," he smiled warmly down at her. "What do you want?"

"I want to show you something really nifty! I've just got a few questions about it,"

"And what might this nifty thing be?" he asked playfully as he allowed her to drag him out of the class.

"It's this mirror-like thing but it doesn't show just your reflection…"

Meanwhile the other three slunk into his office behind him, not getting caught by any students thus so far. Or so they thought.

"Kaila," Stella elbowed her blonde friend in the ribs. "Aren't those the dweebie Gryffindors that got us in trouble?"

"Yeah!" she exclaimed and excitedly followed after them.

"Idiot," Ebony thumped her head. "We don't want to get caught,"

"But neither do they," Stella said slyly as she and her friends followed after the other three-some.

"They are going into Snape's chambers!" yelped Kaila, her blue eyes wide with excitement. It isn't everyday that you can get a Gryffindor in trouble. "Let's go get him!"  
"Why are they going there though?" Ebony asked curiously, and made to follow them further.

"Who cares? Let's find Snape right away and hopefully they will be there by the time we're back with him!" Stella Lestrange grinned as deviously as her imprisoned mother and raced out with her friends.


	12. Harry's First Year

"All set Harry," asked his older sister as she accompanied her brother of the Hogwarts express for the first time.

"I sure hope so," Harry mumbled, still shaken up from his encounter with the Malfoy-Black gang earlier on the train ride, when Malfoy was bitten by Scabbers.

"Don't worry about those serpents, Harry, we always crush'em in Qudditch," Fred encouraged, ruffling Harry's wild hair.

"Yeah, who knows, you may become our seeker this year, since Donald sucked quaffle last year. Only our chasers managed to keep up the score," George explained while Angelina nodded in agreement.

"Wood is a sick goalie and without beaters we could've been screwed," Angelina smiled and clapped her brother's shoulder. "You better try out with Harry and Ron, alright Aiden,"

"Whatever," he rolled his eyes…before he laid them upon an enormous half-giant.

Vivica smiled at his reaction and pointed out the friendly giant to the other to first years. "See that giant over there, that's Hagrid, he'll be taking you and Ron on the boats to the castle!"

"What about you?" Harry asked innocently. "Aren't you going to come with me as well?"

"No," she laughed. "I'm a third year, we have to take the carriages; I can drop you off to him though,"

"Thanks," Harry grinned up at his older sister as she introduced him to the kind fellow. Hagrid was more than happy to assist brothers of his fantastic four students across the black lake to the castle.

XXX

"Johnson, Aiden," Professor McGonagall read out later that night at the sorting ceremony. As anxiously as the others, Angelina's brother made his way up the steps and too the hat. "Ravenclaw!" it shouted without much hesitation. Angelina slumped a bit, but George patted her for comfort and Vivica reminded her that she doesn't have to watch over him like a hawk every night.

"Malfoy, Draco," the hat barely touched the boy's blonde head before it declared him a Slytherin. Stella shot Vivica a nasty, proud look from across the hall as she seated her cousin next to her. Vivica rolled her eyes, why would she be jealous of a useless pure-blood from the Black family.

"Potter, Harry," at this the hall went dead-silent. Vivica glanced up to see that even her father was interested in this sorting. With all her heart, Vivica wished and prayed silently that the hat would declare him a Gryffindor. It seemed like an entirety, as the hat contemplated over where to place him. She only heard the word "Gryff-" and erupted into applause. She and Fred stood on their benches and boasted worse than a Slytherin would. "WE GOT POTTER! WE GOT POTTER!" Vivica welcomed her brother with open arms as he got his hands shaken with everyone and anyone at their table. Ron had also met the same fate as his bestfriend and the two quietly ate their meals as they took in the whole like-ness of the palace.

"Two Gryffindor families," Fred said to Vivica excitedly. "I swear, I think our weddings are going to Red and Gold,"

"No kidding," she replied as she munched on her chicken. "Unless you marry a Slytherin, Fred,"

"Via, please, I believe that I would be the last person in this hall to marry a…Slytherin…" he chuckled.

"My mum almost did," she said quietly. "But…yeah…"

"Hey, at least you get to balance out your time with your parents. You get to spend the school-year with your dad, and your holidays with your mum,"

"I'd prefer a family like yours,"

Fred looked horrified. "Are. You. Serious?"

She nodded, giving him a puzzled look.

"You're such an idiot Via. Are you telling me that you want a large, poor family?"

"Fred," she said sternly. "You guys have your parents with you all the time and you love each other very much. So what if we've got money? My mum hates my real dad, and my step-dad is dead and she clearly prefers Harry to me! I'd rather play around with my family than have a new broom every year,"

Fred silently digested in what his friend said. Is it true? Does money buy happiness? Vivica always seems happy…when she is with his family, and her friends! Not when she's just doing laps on her new Nimbus 2000. "One day Vivica," he said quietly. "I will find your wrong, because hell, you're always right,"

"Well, remember that time when we tried to get my parents together in our first year? That plan was unsuccessful! They _literally_ don't even talk to another anymore since she told him she didn't want anything to do with him because she was not, 'right for him.'"

He chuckled, "Not right for him?"

"Apparently," she lowered her voice considerably, so only Fred could hear her. "You know how I said money and the power the name brings and all that stuff is not that important? Well, money is very important to her and the only way she can have that money is with the Potter name. That's what I think anyways,"

"Oh my god, I think that you are right!" His eyes popped out of his head in surprise. "When did you figure this out?"

"I was with her when she was doing her taxes, and she was very prominent about the 'Potter' name," she explained calmly.

"Oh!" Fred smacked his hand on his forehead. "That makes so much sense!"

"It took me a while too," she sympathized as she ate her chocolate dessert. "I like to think of your family as mine, in a way,"

"Obviously, you've been with us since we were born,"

"I actually mean it! If I had red hair, I might be mistaken for a Weasley,"

Fred smirked and nudged her side with his elbow. "Vivica Rose Weasley. That has a nice ring to it,"

Vivica shrugged him off, "Not really," she laughed as he tried to give her a dirty look.

"Are you going to sleep in the common rooms or with your dad tonight? It's Saturday tomorrow, we can do whatever in the morning,"

"That sounds tempting, but I'm going with my dad tonight. I haven't seen him all summer," she said as she excused herself. "See you tomorrow," Vivica and Fred exchanged their super-secret twist and flip handshake and laughed as they parted ways after dinner. Vivica told her brother where she was heading for the night and told him to listen to Percy and Professor McGonagall.

XXX

"I can't believe this bloke," Vivica hissed to Angelina later that year as they made their way onto the field for the first Qudditch Match of the season.

"Which bloke?" Angelina cocked a brow at her. "There are several hundred of them in the crowds-"

"I'm talking about my brother! My baby brother is our starting seeker! We didn't get to be on the starting line-up until this year!" she raged dramatically.

"Hey, you got to play the first match of the season in your first year too," Angelina pointed out.

Vivica smacked her friend's arm. "I know! And I got knocked out COLD in our first game! Harry is still like baby; the Slytherins are going to chew him up and spit him out on the pitch."

"But he's a seeker, not a chaser; he won't be in the way of the beaters. Besides, both your dads are watching-"

"Harry is a bit weary with my real dad. It's like he doesn't trust him for any apparent reason," Vivica explained patiently.

Angelina cocked a brow at her. "Or maybe because he is a mama's boy like my brother and always sides with his mother?"

"Do you have to be so brutaly honest?" she snickered.

Angelina playfully shoved her friend. "It's the Johnson genes,"

XXX

The weekend following the dangerous game that had literally knocked her baby brother off of his broom, Vivica was nervously trying to explain to her potions professor about why she and Harry should be pulled from Quirrell's class. She snuggled close to her father and as gently as she could, relayed her plan about what to do.

"You can teach us, the both of us!" she smiled as she spoke. "Personally, I believe that you are more qualified to teach this class than any of the other professors here! I do not want Harry and I to be in that class, daddy. Every time Professor Quirrell_ looks _at Harry, his scar begins to hurt. How will he ever learn anything in that class? And me? He can use occulumency on me! I'm not nearly as good as you are dad. Can you please pull us from there,"

"Kitten," he said softly as he stroked her hair. "I would pull you and your brother; Quirell could kill you for information about Harry and I sure as hell cannot have that snatched away from me." Severus thought sadly about the lonely eleven years he spent in the cold dungeons of this castle. After his marking was done and his lessons were planned he would open up an album full of pictures of him, his daughter and Lily. There were vibrant moving photographs of them on the rolling green grass of Hogwarts for small picnics. Severus would always be holding his baby, unless he was the one taking the pictures. He noticed, that those photos were the only ones in which he smiled genuinely, or if at all. Happiness is essential to a long life and Vivica was the only reason he was still here today. She was the only one that loved him and she is the only person he loves. Loves the strongest power and a deranged professor will never take that away from him. "The trouble is…Lily…She won't allow it. We are not even allowed to meet up as we are now, let alone have private Defense Against the Dark Arts lessons."

"I could tell mum why she would pull us-"

A disgusted sneer passed Snape's face. "Lily would never let me be your teacher for an additional class, Kitten. Especially if you have another teacher fit for the job."

"What about Dumbledore? Could he not do anything?" Vivica pleaded with her large, emerald eyes. She willed for her and her brother to have a safe year at the school the both of them love. Harry has somewhat become more confident. He was the leader of his little trio of Ron and this other girl he met called Hermione. She intended to stay at this school, despite Quirrell.

Snape sighed and massaged the bridge of his nose. "Your headmaster tends to keep the current Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher employed here to keep him under his radar."

Vivica sniffled. "Daddy, the man already has tried to kill Harry, do you not think that he would do it again?"

"Shhh, don't cry sweet," he soothed as cradled her as if she was a baby once more.

"I hate mum," she sobbed into his shoulder.

"Don't say that,"

"Why don't you a-admit it da-daddy! She just wants to make-make both of our lives m-miserable!" tears flowed freely from eyes now. How could her mother not even consider their safety? Are politics between her ex-lover and her more important than her childrens' safety? Lily Potter is very devious!

He wiped her tears with his long, black sleeves and hugged her close. Severus whispered in her ear, "Lily will never know, never be notified when I become your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher on Monday."

Vivica sighed with relief as calm cast over her tear-streaked faced. She rested her head on her father's shoulder and let him rock her to sleep.

XXX

Sunny Sunday afternoons at the Potter residence were best spent in the warm, glass sun room. Lily lounged on a soft recliner while sipping her iced tea. Her romance novels occupied her time during days like this, but today, they just could not seem to grasp her attention. While she read about Rosalind's first date with Andrew, she felt the need to place herself into the heriones' shoes and drifted off to remembering her first official date with James.

"_Woah, Evans!" James called out as she walked right into him. After witnessing her tear-streaked faced he quickly reconciled. "Are you alright, Lily?"_

_Unable to speak, Lily shook her head collapsed into James's arms. He instinctively closed them around her and stroked her hair while muttering words of comfort. "Lily," he coaxed gently, relieved that his fellow Mauraders were not around to make fun of him. "Do you want to go out tonight? You know, give your mind a little rest. After all, with a baby and the upcoming NEWTS, it must be really hard right now,"_

_She nodded and gave him a weak smile. "Thanks James, but I have to go home to my daughter. I don't want Severus near her anymore."_

_James intelligently decided against Lily's accusations against Severus, knowing that they would make up sooner or later anyways. "That's cool, you can bring her along with us. It's nearly summer, she'll enjoy some time outside on the grounds. You mentioned her name before, Vivianne right?"_

"_Vivica," Lily said softly._

"_That's a pretty name, I bet you thought of it," he gave her genuine smile._

"_Sev-Severus did,"_

"_Oh," his face fell but was determined to drop his boyish attitude. He was of age already and will graduate in a few months. Picking on and impressing people have lost it's fun; people already knew of his wealth and we're irritated or just bored of his pranks. "Well then," he cleared his throat. "How about meeting at that willow tree at seven?"_

"_Uh, I'm not sure if I can..." she said slowly, before she was hit with an epiphany. "Yes, I'll be there James,"_

_James lit up like Christmas tree. He had not honestly thought that Lily would comply; perhaps offering to meet that kid of hers helped, or the fact that it will cause Severus Snape to become extremely jealous. Afterall, what man with a right mind would like to see his daughter and girlfriend on a date with his enemy? Lily and Snape had been unsteady for since after Christmas Holidays, constantly fighting, then making up again for the sake of their child. James figured that Lily could use time to relax, and not care about her troubled companion. He has not giving up on winning Lily over, though since she had Snape's child, he had backed off quite considerably. The recent fighting however, could perhaps turn out to be a good thing; it could drive the future death-eater away from lovely Lily and into his consoling arms. As for her child…he was not so keen on little kids, seeing that he has had terrible experiences with his young and obnoxious pure blooded cousins. Her daughter can be tolerated, if that was a way to draw Lily closer to the right side. _

_Xxx_

"_You look really pretty, Lily," he smiled at her in her flowy, turquoise sundress with her deep red locks fluffed around her shoulders. _

"_Thanks," she grinned at shifted her baby to her other arm so she can sit down on the Gryffindor comforter James had probably taken from his own bed. _

"_Here," James offered, extending his arms out for the seven-month old infant._

_Lily hesitated for a moment while suspending her baby halfway through giving her to James. "Are you sure,"_

_James chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Lils, I won't drop her. She's more your child than Sniv-Snape's,"_

_Vivica looked at her future stepfather curiously, especially at the mysterious glass on his face. She opened and her miniature fists in attempt to touch them, and extended her small arms out as far as she could. She made James smile again and this time securely took her in. He cooed affectionately, making Lily laugh lightly and sit up close next to him._

"_She has your eyes, Lil," he said, making the baby give him toothless laughs as he made colourful sparks shoot out of his wand._

"_Everything else is Severus though," she said softly as she smoothed her daughter's thin ebony hair. "Even her name," _

_James just nodded quietly, carefully analyzing Lily's comments in his head. 'Does she want me to insult Snape or her daughter?' He was puzzled with Lily Evans. She was certainly not the person that she seemed like she would be sly and cunning. Had she been hanging out with the Slytherin to long? 'Obviously, James, she had a goddamn child with him!' he told his slow brain. He shook his head, clearly all nasty thoughts of Lily Evans away and continued to play with the well-behaved child. He, admittedly, was feeling fond of the small baby that was a product of SNAPE's love to Lily. He simply couldn't hate the baby, as she adored him. She was small, happy and decent, unlike his young male cousins. He could not help but imagine him being a father one day, hopefully with Lily's child and make his child laugh and smile. He was secretly smug with himself; aside from the child's pale skin, she could be his baby with the dark hair and contagious smile. _

"_It appears that you are on a date with Vivica rather than me," Lily had stated, only half joking. She had brought out the child to keep her away from Severus, not to entertain her date. She dug around in her baby bag and pulled out a shiny pacifier and stuck it in Vivica's mouth, who had no choice but to take it, and settled in sleepily into James's arms_

"_I'm still at awe that Snape helped make this baby," James whispered to Lily and reluctantly settled the snoozing child into her baby seat._

"_It's a wonder to many people," Lily said dryly and lay down on the poufy comforter and shut her eyes. James left her statement unanswered at settled himself beside her._

"_Can you believe it Lily? Less than three months to go before we're done Hogwarts. Most of my life's memories were made here," he said, looking into the vast blue and pink-tinted sky, looking off happily at the peach-white clouds. "Seven years ago, you would never give me your time of day and now…" he gave her a shy smile. "We are at least being civil to each other," _

_She smirked at his joke. "I'm also beginning to find you funny now, James Potter," _

"_It only took seven years…" he laughed, rolling over to meet her poisonous green eyes. _

"_Seven years to long," she muttered before she took her lips onto his._

XXX

"Madame Potter, there is an urgent owl from Hogwarts address to you!" exclaimed an excited house elf.

"Thank you, Noni," Lily sighed as she ripped open another Hogwart's seal for the second time in two months.

"Oh Good Lord," exclaimed the witch as she flooed herself quickly to the Hogwarts infirmary. Harry was knocked unconscious by the you-know-who

XXX

"You bloody idiot, getting points for nothing," chuckled Vivica as her brother won sixty points, awarding their house the cup. Harry grinned at her and saluted the cheering Weasley twins with his bandaged hand.

"We final get a house cup banner!" exclaimed Fred as he embraced his best friend. "That you for having a cool brother,"

"Same to you, and sorry, I don't mean you George!" the raven haired teen laughed. "I'm teasing,"

"Yeah, better get in all of your joking tonight before your mother confides you to prison for the rest of the summer," George shot back.

"Touché," she raised her glass of butterbeer to him.

"No worries, Via, George and I developed this device to let us talk to you when you are surely grounded," Fred said smoothly as he handed her a square mirror with a silver ornate frame.

"Is it safe?" Angelina asked as Vivica held the mirror a good arms-length away from her.

"Yes," George assured irritably. "We found it in our attic and tuned it up with Bill's help last Christmas. It was supposed to be a present for your birthday but I supposed today will work,"

"We've got the other piece," said Fred.

"But only one of us can talk to you at a time,"

"It's unfortunate, but,"

"It is a pretty nifty gift,"

"I think we have a knack for developing products, eh George?"

"But you didn't invent this," stated Angelina blandly.

"But we perfected it! That's what all products are. The Nimbus 2001 is only a perfected version of the Nimbus 2000," George argued.

"Either way, thank you two," Vivica hugged them once again for the gift. "And don't worry, Angelina, I'll send letters to you through Harry's name and then it could sound like Qudditch stuff,"

"Works for me,"

"We finally won a house cup!" shouted another rambunctious student, along with his older friends.

"At last!" Vivica smiled to herself. She gave a devious grin to her potions professor from across the hall. He rolled his eyes and waved off Gryffindor's win. She was quite pleased that her mother had left this morning to prepare for their arrival, and she had the rest of the afternoon and evening to spend time with her father before she left on summer holidays. Although the two teased each other about their houses through animated facial expressions throughout the feast, deep down, Vivica and Snape knew that the trouble was just beginning.

Her mother had discovered in May that the Potter siblings were being taught DADA by Snape instead of Qurriell and made such a fuss about custody orders and getting the Ministry involved that Dumbledore had no choice but to place the brother and sister back to Qurriell. The former Defence Against the Dark Arts professor had obviously told Mrs. Potter but why he had waited all year to do so was still a mystery to the fourteen-year-old. Luckily, Vivica and Snape failed to provide evidence of them meeting outside of classes to spend quality time with another since Fred, George and Angelina were there to vouch for them. Nevertheless, Lily had discovered that it was Vivica's idea to be pulled from Quirrell's class. Via was mentally preparing herself for a brutal summer for her mother could hold on to old words forever.

The reason for Harry's bruises and broken limbs were caused by Lily's intolerance towards Severus. According to Hermione; Harry, Ron and her and discovered the truth about the stone and were deemed to protect it. Harry discovered that Voldemort's soul lived within Quirrell and the turban the professor had decided to sport this year was because he was hiding the Dark Lord's face. Voldemort wanted the Philopsher's Stone to return to his original form and live forever. With the stone in his pocket, Harry became an enourmous threat to the Dark Lord, however, the body he resided in was burned when Harry's protected hands from James and touched Quirrell, killing him. Voldemort's cold, dark spirit knocked out the courageous Harry James Potter and he only woke up this morning.

If Voldemort almost succeeded without a body, Vivica had thought through sleepless nights in her father's chambers, he could potentially return and win this hard-fought battle. James had assured her that his protection was strong enough for the both of them and that Snape would never allow anything to happen to her if her life depended on it.

If only that were true, if only for a while.


End file.
